Five Nights at Freddy's a Darker Story
by alkaidx10
Summary: This story is pretty much the same as the games with a twist. I add some of my own things to this story. This Story starts off in Fnaf1 with Mike getting the job and this has Bonnie showing his feelings for Foxy. rated T for a bit then later on rated M and this has some Yaoi so you been warned. and Lots of lemon later on! Not good with summary's sorry. well enjoy!
1. The new job

**(I own nothing of FNAF i may add my own OC's but thats all and this has yaoi in it with foxy and bonnie and maybe mike and Vincent. Freddy and friends all took the MMD forms in this story so its not twisted. It starts off as rated T and later on goes to rated M so enjoy and I made this story my good friend Ashly who is a very big FNAF fan)**

 **Five Night's at Freddy's**

 **A**

 **Darker Story**

 **Chapter 1 the new job**

Mike was in a coffee shop looking in the paper for a job so he could pay for his rent, he was really down on his luck for a job. Even his girlfriend left him for being jobless for over two months. Mike had short spiky black hair and bright blue eyes with a bit of face hair on his chin, and he was pretty pale and was 5ft7 tall and was pretty thin he looked like he weighed about 138 pounds.

He let out a small sigh as he flipped through the paper and then stopped on a job that was going to hire right away. He took out a red pen and marked the page and read it over.

 **"Help wanted Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night-shift. 12-am to 6-am. Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters. Not responsible for injury/dismemberment. $120 a week. To apply call: 1-888-faz-fazbear."**

Mike reread the page at the part that said 'not responsible for injury/dismemberment'. "What the hell does that mean...?" He says to himself as he takes a sip of his coffee. He shrugged his shoulders and called the number with his cellphone to apply.

Two days later Mike was hired and was now going to be working there. Mike locked his door and walked down to the apartment packing-lot and started up his car. "I better grab some food on my way there..." He said to himself as he drove down to burger king to get a meal there.

Once he got his meal and made it to Freddy Fazbear's pizza. he unlocked the front door and went inside he locked the doors behind him and walked all the way down to the security office. He placed his bag down on the desk and picked up the small tablet and sat down on the chair. He looked over and saw that the phone had a message on it. He clicked the button on it to let it play the message.

" _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

 _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

Mike unwrapped his burger and started to eat it while listening to the message. He took a big bite as he kept listening.

 _"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

 _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

"Bite of 87?" Mike muttered with his mouth full of food. He took another bite out of his burger and took some fries as well.

 _"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only_ real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

Mike's eyes widen as he finished his meal and took a long sip of his drink. "What the fuck!?" He panicked as he grabbed the tablet and looked down at it.

" _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

Mike narrowed his eyes at the phone and let out a small sigh. "Well they should of told me that shit before they hired me, stupid fuckers." He looked down at the screen again.

* * *

Bonnie slowly opened his eyes and moved his head. "Hmm a new guy working here huh? I'll bet he's not wearing a suit like the last one. When will they ever learn." He popped down from the stage and looked around. "I better go check this guy out." He said as he started to leave the party room.

Bonnie had long purple hair down to his shoulders tied back. He wore a light purple button up shirt with a red bow tie around his neck, he also wore a black vest with a small bunny pin on it. The trimming of the vest had purple down the chest part of it. and he wore a white apron around his waist and he wore black pants and black shoes and he had long purple bunny ears on top of his head.

He walked past pirate cove and let out a small sigh, knowing Foxy was in sleep mode. He knew Foxy didn't always come out much anymore like he use to. Bonnie liked Foxy out of all his friends, he didn't know why but Foxy meant the most to him. He shook his head and went down the hallway hoping he could get a peek at the night guard before he was seen on the cameras. He looked up at the camera and saw the red light blinking off and on. Witch meant he was being watched right now. He wondered if the others woke up yet.

* * *

Chica had also woken up was walking down the dark halls of the pizzeria. She looked up and wondered if she had been spotted yet, she shrugged her shoulders and kept walking. She didn't like rule breakers and she knew full well the new guy wasn't wearing a suit so she had to go teach him a lesson in how to follow the rules.

Chica had long blonde hair down to her shoulder with s small pink bow in her hair. She wore a cute short yellow dress with a white apron around her waist as well like Bonnie, and she wore a bib around her neck that said 'Lets eat' and she wore yellow shoes with long white socks that went up to her knees. Chica looked the most human out of all her friends besides she had a berk on her face like a duck.

She scanned the halls and knew she was being watched now. She looked over at the camera and kept walking down to the office. She was going to beat the new guy into a suit if she must. Out of the friends Chica liked to use force to get what she wanted unlike Bonnie and Freddy or even Foxy. Freddy was pretty sweet and kind, he didn't like to hurt people much most just creep them out with his music that he plays sometimes. and Bonnie was more the curious type. He just liked to see what was going on more then anything else. and Last Foxy well he wasn't sweet nor kind at all. He got mad easy and beat-up anyone who got in his way and he had a very bad potty mouth. He never swore in front of the kids but at night he sure did, sometimes he would even beat-up on his friends if they annoyed him enough. Okay maybe Chica wasn't as bad as Foxy is but she's near that level in her own way.

* * *

Mike's heart started to beat fast as he kept checking the tablet and the halls, he clicked on the light to the left and saw Bonnie right there with a big smile on his face. Mike hit the button for the door and closed down right in front of Bonnie. "Go away! I'm human I don't wear those suits!" He called out to the door. Then he clicked the light again and still saw Bonnie there. He was getting worried since he didn't want to use up the power since now he was down to 66% of it.

"Just put on your suit and we will leave you alone!" Bonnie calls through the door at Mike.

Mike looked down at the screen again and saw that Chica was very close by as well. He clicked the light again and saw that Bonnie was now gone. So he opened up the door. He could hear foots steps making their way closer and closer to him. He clicked the light for the right side and saw nothing. He held onto the tablet tightly with shaky hands. He was now starting to sweat. He looked over at the time that read 4:30am. He clicked the light again and now saw Chica there and he quickly closed the door. Mike started to breath heavy as he looked down at the small screen and now saw that Freddy wasn't on the stage no more. "Shit!" He said to himself as he click to another camera to see Bonnie in the hall looking up at him like he was watching him.

He clicked the light and saw the Chica was now gone so he opened the door. He didn't like this job at all anymore. How was going to last a week of this hell? He looked back down to hear that Freddy was in the kitchen making some sounds and he could hear some creepy music play. "Oh god help me..."

* * *

Freddy was making a mess in the kitchen as Chica walked into the kitchen with her arms crossed. "What are you doing?" She asked with a small sigh.

"I dunno, knocking things over by the looks of it." Freddy shrugged his shoulders not really caring. Freddy had short chestnut hair with a small little top hat on his head, and he had brown bear ears on top of his head. Freddy wore a white button up shirt and a black dress jacket over it and black dress pants and also black dress shoes. He was a pretty nice dresser out of all his friends and he liked that.

"So Freddy there is a new night guard working and he's not wearing a suit." Chica said to him with her arms still crossed.

Freddy looked over at her and cocked his head to the side. "Oh really now? Hmm that wont do at all...I guess we may have to do something about that huh?"

Chica rolls her eyes at him. She loved Freddy as her best friend but he was a little slow at time. "Well duh!"

Freddy narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Don't you duh me little duck." He walks past her and out into the hall and got up real close to the camera. "Hmm I wonder if he's watching me..."

"Oh Freddy I swear to god..." She whispers to herself so he wouldn't hear. "The light is blinking so I think he can see you fazbear."

Freddy turns to face Chica and smiles. "Good now lets go see this new guy then." He walks down the hall with a big smile on his face.

"What the hell is he so happy about?" She wondered as she followed him down to the office.

Freddy was getting closer and closer to the office, he was so close to the door. He peeked over a bit to get a look at the new guy. "Hmm your right he's not wearing a suit. what is very bad of him, no rule breakers."

* * *

Mike felt like someone was watching from the right so he clicked on the light and saw both Chica and Freddy right there out in the hall by the door. So he quickly shut the door, hoping the power wouldn't run out. He looked over at the power% and saw it was now only at 10% and the time was 5:58am. "Come on...hurry up." He said as he held the tablet to his chest tightly. He was taking in deep breaths and then to his luck it was 6am. He smiled as he placed the tablet down and opened the door and saw that the cost was clear. He picked up the tablet and looked down to see all the animatronices all back on the stage like nothing ever happened.

"Well shit that was fast..." He muttered and turned off the tablet and picked up his jacket and left the office and unlocked the door and locked it back up then he walked over to his car. He was going to call Vincent later to tell him he was going to quit. He wasn't going to work in a place where he could die.

Once Mike made it home he took off his uniform and laid down onto his bed and gripped his pillow to him. "That was a fucked up night..." He muttered into his pillow. He soon fell fast asleep.

After a couple of hours of sleep he got up and got dressed and then called Vincent. "Hey are you free to talk?"

"Yeah I guess so whats up?"

"I'm going to quit I'm not working in a place where I can get killed..." Mike said as he sat down on his old couch.

"Really your first night and you want to quit? Hey come meet me so we can talk this out okay?"

Mike let out a small sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Fine where should I meet you?"

"The diner near freddy's pizza." He said and hung up.

Mike got up from his couch and put on his shoes and his black hoodie and grabbed his car keys and went out the door.

Once Mike arrived at the diner he saw Vincent sitting at a table having a coffee. "Yo Mike over here" He waved his hand to him.

Mike stalked over to the table and sat down across from him. He had a real good look at Vincent as saw he had long purple hair down to his shoulders that was tied back. and His skin was really tanned and he saw that Vincent had sliver blue eyes.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Um yeah a bit..." Mike said tiredly as he ran his hand through his short black hair.

"I'll buy okay?" He called the waiter over and ordered lunch for them both. "So tell me why do you want to quit on your first night?"

"Well one no one told me I was going to be fighting for my life there... I don't wish to be stuffed into a Freddy suit thank you very much."

Vincent let out a small sigh as he took a sip of his coffee. "I been working there for a very long time...mostly the day shift and i did alot of night as well, I've left you messages to help you out didn't I?"

"That's not the fucking point-" Mike was cut off by the waiter bringing them their food. They both had the same meal a toasted BLT sandwich with fries.

"The point is if I can do it then you can do it...try to last the week and if you really hate it then I'll take over again deal?" He asked as he took a bite into his sandwich.

Mike looked down at his untouched food and then let out a small sigh. "Fine I'll get though this week...and if I really can't stand it I'll quit..." He said as he picked up a frie and ate it. He grabbed the bottle of vinegar and poured some onto his fries.

Vincent rested his head on his hand and looked out the window lost in thought. "Look if you ever need help with anything come to me okay?"

Mike looked up from his meal and nodded his head as he went back to eating his meal.

Later that night Mike was sitting on his couch trying to keep his cool knowing he had to go to work real soon. He checked the time and saw it was 11:15pm. He ran his hands through his hair taking deep breaths trying to calm his nerves. He went into his kitchen and packed his dinner and to make sure to eat it right away since he wont have much time later on to eat it and he even packed himself some coffee. He went to his door and looked over his shoulder and then left his apartment to start another night of hell...

* * *

 **Well Chapter one is up and done I'm not the best a grammar and sometimes i miss spell things but whatever I don't care this is for fun and I'll make sure the other chapters will be much longer I may make Mike go up to night 6 :p I'm so mean to poor Mike lol and don't worry there will be alot more of Bonnie and Foxy 3 and there will be lots more of Vincent and Mike as well so yeah enjoy and I hope you love it Ashly and make sure to leave me a nice comment and please no being rude or an ass I don't like that crap.**


	2. Foxy Awakes

**(I own nothing of FNAF i may add my own OC's but thats all and this has yaoi in it with foxy and bonnie and maybe mike and Vincent. Freddy and friends all took the MMD forms in this story so its not twisted. It starts off as rated T for swearing and later on goes to rated M due hardcore sex so enjoy and I made this story my good friend Ashly who is a very big FNAF fan)**

 **Five Night's at Freddy's**

 **A**

 **Darker Story**

 **Chapter 2 Foxy Awakes**

 **Heads up Foxy will be talking in pirate so yeah, its not im missing spelling his words i used a pirate translator. Oh and from now on its going to be rated M and I'll leave warning for the yummy lemon so you may skip it if you don't wish to read that stuff.**

Mike walked to his office and sat down in his chair and picked up the tablet. He didn't know how he got Vincent to talk him into staying for the whole week. He ran a hand through his spiky black hair and let out a small sigh, he looked up and saw another message on the phone. He rolled his eyes as he played the message that was left for him.

" _Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."_

Mike started to eat his dinner fast since he had to keep an eye on the animatronices and be ready for them. He glared over at the tablet on the desk and saw that everyone was still on the stage not moving as of yet witch was a good sign.

 _"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

"Oh really anything else you need to tell me? You always seem to leave something out!?" Mike muttered to the phone as he finished his meal and placed his lunch bag into his bag on the floor. "I swear he tells me something new every night, fucking dumb-ass." He looked down at the tablet and saw that Bonnie now off the stage and Chica as well, but Freddy was still on the stage witch was a good thing. He clicked over to pirate cove to see nothing moving there as of yet.

* * *

Bonnie walked over to pirate cove and pulled back the curtains to see Foxy awake and not in sleep mode. "Hey Foxy its good to see you up." He went inside over by his dear friend and sat down on the stage near him.

Foxy glared up at his friend and smiled a bit. "So there be a new lubber huh? And hoist the mainsail! I guess I'll deal with that scurvey dog later when he stops lookin' at me through that addled camera...I hate when someone watches me it makes me feel annoyed...if he doesn't knock it off soon I'll run o'er t' that scurvey dog and knock his face in..." He says looking at Bonnie. Foxy had short red hair and big foxy ears on top of his head and wore a patch over his right eye. And Foxy had a hook for a hand on his right arm. Foxy wore a very light red colored shirt with the collar opened and he wore a light brown pants with a red sash tied around his waist and he wore long black boots that went up to his knees and he wore a long black jacket with a golden trim down the front and brown patches on the shoulders and last he wore a white ascot around his neck and he had a long fox tail on his backside.

Bonnie smiled at Foxy, since he knew all to well that Foxy hated to be watched all the time and sometimes it would put him in a rage mode will he will attack anything in his path. "The only thing that the new guy is doing that's bad is breaking the rules like the other one did."

"Not wearin' a suit?" Foxy asked not looking at him he peeked his head out of the curtains and glared at the camera."th' addled fucker will wear a suit even if i must stuff th' addled jack-ass into one meself." He muttered loudly.

Bonnie looked over at him and hugged him from behind and nuzzled his face into the back of Foxy's jacket. "And I'll help..."

Foxy looked over his shoulder at his dear friend and smiled. "ye missed me that much huh? ye only act like this when I been in take a caulk mode fer a long time."

Bonnie held onto Foxy tighter and nodded his head. "Y...yes...I don't like you in sleep mode for along time..."

Foxy turned around and pulled Bonnie into a tight hug and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry...I'll make it up t' ye this week okay, I'll warrant ye? Or even later tonight...But be tellin' everyone how I act with ye and I'll beat ye down like a sea dog!"

Bonnie smirked and pulled away. "Yes I understand...well I better get going myself I'll be back later." He opens the curtains and leaves Foxy alone on pirate cove.

Foxy glared up at the camera yet again and saw it was on him again. "God damnit, I'll warrant ye! belay watchin' me ye addled human!"

* * *

Chica just had the door close down on her yet again by the night guard. She kicked the door out of anger. "Stupid doors, you can't lock yourself in there all night your power will run out sooner or later!" She calls out at the door.

"Go to hell bitch!"

Chica narrowed her eyes at the door. "How rude!" She turned heel and stormed off to go and break something. "Stupid night guard who the hell does he think he is calling me such a word. I could punch him right in the stupid face for that!" She growled as she kicked some boxes over in the kitchen.

After Chica took her fit she sat down on the counter to take a long breather to relax. "I guess we all need to go after him more and more every night until he follows the damn rules" She hopped off the counter and went back into the hall and notice that the cameras haven't been watching her lately like they where last night. She stopped to think and then it clicked in.

"That must mean Foxy is out of sleep mode!"

She smiled brightly, she knew when he was out of sleep mode the cameras are always on him and no one else. Chica loved it since now she could sneak up on the night guard alot more. She laughed to herself as she slowly walked down the hall to get the night guard off guard.

* * *

Foxy glared at the camera and saw it was off him for now so he stood outside of the curtains of pirate cove watching the camera very closely to see if it was watching him. He slowly turned his sign from 'SORRY out of order' to 'It's me.' Then Foxy dashed for the office running right past Bonnie in the hallway. "Get th' hell out o' me way!"

Bonnie watched Foxy run past him to the office. "Oh boy I think he's annoyed now from being watched for so long."

As Foxy was just about to reach the door it slammed down right in front of him. "Son of a bitch!" He started kicking at the door over and over. "Open th' damn door! Let me in so I can kick yer ass!"

"No way man!"

Foxy started to kick the door again feeling his rage boil. "Just ye wait!" He said as he rushed past Bonnie to pirate cove to calm down.

As Foxy left the door was opened yet again. Bonnie stopped in the hall wondering if he should go to the office and risk getting the door closed on him again or go see Foxy to make sure he's not overly mad.

Foxy sat down on the floor in pirate cove muttering to himself in anger. "Who th' hell does that lubber think he be!, ye scurvey dog? Watchin' me this whole time then shuttin' th' door down on me face!"

"Foxy?" Bonnie came into pirate cove and hugged Foxy to him. "It's going to be okay..." He closes his eyes and breaths in Foxy's smell.

Foxy sighed and held onto Bonnie as well. He soon felt all his anger fated away. He loved Bonnie very much and out of all their friends only Bonnie seemed to care for him and loved him for who he was even how mad he always got. He pulled away and kissed Bonnie on the lips and pulled him closer to him making sure not to stab him with his hook hand. "I be knowin' it will be..."

Bonnie blushed and kissed Foxy back just as deeply and ran his hands up through Foxy's hair. And moaned out a bit starting to feel lust slowly taking over his body. He didn't understand how they could feel such a feeling for not even being human hell he wondered why they where built with male parts as well. He didn't get it at all and the shocking thing was that the male parts had feeling in them witch was so odd and messed up. If they where all made just to sing to kids and stuff like that. Maybe the one who programmed them was fucked up in the head somehow.

"What be ye thinkin' about?" Foxy asked as he glared at the camera again and saw it was watching him yet again witch made his rage boil more since he was just getting in the mood for something fun and the stupid night guard was watching them. He didn't want to get mad and run off on Bonnie, but his anger wasn't gonna keep him still for long.

"Oh nothing...don't worry about it..." He smiled and kissed Foxy again getting onto his lap and kisses his neck. "I rather just be here with you."

Foxy's eye twitched since the camera was still fully on them and not going away. At this point he wasn't even listening to Bonnie anymore he was trying so hard to keep his rage in, but not doing a very good job at it.

Bonnie was just about to untie Foxy's ascot, but he was knocked off as Foxy got up so fast and rushed out of pirate cove dashing down to the office. Bonnie's eyes widen and he shook his head.

"ADDLED NIGHT GUARD!" Foxy shouted as he ran down the hall at full speed. "I"M GOING TO HOOK YOUR EYES OUT!" He was right in front of the door and it just closed right when he was just about to bust into the office. "Ye damn crowd! Aarrr! open this damn open up ye little shit!"

Foxy banged on the steel door with his fist and hooked hand over and over. "Open this damn door up! Aarrr! right now ye damn crowd!" After Foxy was done beating up on the door he rushed back to pirate cove.

Bonnie was in the hallway this time seeing what was taking Foxy so long. He shook his head again and let out another sigh. "Him and his damn anger..." He muttered as he made his way to the office.

* * *

Mike looked at the power% and saw it was only now at 15%, then he glared over at the time that read 5:47am. He sighed hoping no one else would come to the doors he didn't have much power left to keep shutting them. He looked at the screen and saw Freddy wasn't on the stage now. "Hm Freddy didn't move much this night..." Mike said to himself.

He rubbed his eyes from being so tired and being on edge all night long. He glared over to his left and saw Bonnie at the door. "Fuck sake!" He clicked the door shut yet again and was keeping an eye out for Chica since she was close by in the hall somewhere. "I hate this damn job..." He said as he clicked the light to see if Bonnie was gone yet.

He clicked the open to door since Bonnie was now gone and now he only had 7% of power left. He ran his hand through his hair as he checked out pirate cove again and saw Foxy standing outside of the curtains watching him through the camera. His arms where crossed and he was tapping his foot. You could tell that the fox was really annoyed and he looked like he was so close to blowing up with anger. Mike wanted to check on Chica, but he knew once he turned the camera off him he would dash here so fast and Mike didn't have much power left to deal with him.

Mike clicked the light on to the right and Chica was right there outside the door. So he shut it down on her and watched the power% as the door stayed shut. His heart started to race as he saw the power% went down lower and lower then soon it hit 0% and then all the lights went out. "Shit..." He said as the doors opened, but Chica wasn't there. He glared over to the left and saw Freddy right there in the door way with his eyes and mouth glowing playing his creepy music again. Mike looked down at the time and saw it was 5:59am. "C'mon..." He said as Freddy took a closer step to him.

Freddy reach his hand out over to Mike to grab him but stopped since it was now 6am. Freddy pulled his hand away and rushed back to the stage so fast. Same with the others.

Mike breathed out and placed his hand over his heart. "Oh my god that was a close one..." He turned off the tablet and grabbed his bag and jacket and walked out to his car. He could feel his hands both shake and even his legs where shaking from almost getting killed there. He had never been so scared in his whole life. Mike was going to go home get some sleep and talked to Vincent about what almost happened. He knew his nerves where shot right now and all he wanted to do was go home. He started his car and drove home trying to calm himself down.

Once Mike got home he threw his bag and jacket onto the couch. He then slowly stalked to the washroom to take a nice hot shower. He needed after the night he just had. He got undressed and got right into the shower and just stood there letting the water run down his shaken body. He grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair roughly working his fingers hard and fast. He was trying to to get his mind off this bad night. Soon he washed the shampoo from his hair and then he grabbed the body wash and started to wash up and down his body. " _Why did I sign up for such a job? Hell why am I still there? How did Vincent talk me into doing the whole week!?"_ He thought to himself as he washed the soap off his body.

Mike then soon got out of the shower and walked to his bedroom naked, he didn't care about wearing a towel since he now lived alone since his girlfriend moved out after breaking it off with him. He went over to his bed and laid down and looked over at the picture of his girlfriend he had on his nightstand. He didn't know why he even kept it, she was a bitch anyways. He didn't understood why she left him. He got laid off three months ago and he had a real hard time looking for another job that paid well. So after the third month she called him a loser bum and she wasn't going to be with someone who didn't bring money in and that was only three weeks ago, when she took off on him. She dumped him and went off with his cousin Colin. Mike's cousin worked at the bank so he brought home lots of money for her to spend it on stuff.

He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes and let sleep take over his tired body. He gripped his pillow to his face to block out the hell of a night he had. He thought what would of happened if he died, who would care or even notice if he was gone. Mike didn't talk to his mother or father. His father was a drunk and his mother was a gold digging whore who only cared about money. If you didn't have none your not worth her time. And his damn back stabbing cousin Colin was an ass hole big time and taking his girl didn't help. So yeah Mike was all alone in this small apartment. The thought hurt his feelings deeply but this was his life and he had to live with it. He let out a big yawn and passed right out cold.

A couple hours later Mike woke up from the ringing of his cellphone. He sat up and grabbed his phone and answered with a yawn. "Yeah? Hello?"

"Yo good your up!" Vincent said with a cheerful tone on the other line.

"Yeah I am." He rubbed his eyes and looked over at the time that read, 4:44pm. "Whats up?"

"Come meet me at the diner again I'll buy!" Vincent said to him on the other line.

Mike sighed as he got up from his bed. "Okay, okay I'll meet you there." He hung up on Vincent and went over to get dressed into something simple. Just a pair of jeans with a hole on the knee and a black tee and a button up blue top he left opened. He grabbed his keys and left his apartment and drove over to the same diner and saw Vincent drinking his coffee.

"Hey..." Mike walked over and sat down across from him. looking away.

"You look beat man, don't worry you will get through it." He smiled as he took a long sip of his coffee. "Should I order the same meal or something new?"

"I don't care I'm not picky..." He rubbed his eyes.

"I guess I'll order you a coffee as well. You need it." Vincent called the waiter over and ordered the same meal from yesterday and a coffee for Mike. "You wanna talk about it?"

Mike looked up at Vincent as his coffee was brought to him. "I was almost killed last night...I ran out of power and Freddy was right there in front of me... his hand was just inches away from my face then it hit 6am and then he went back to the stage." He took a long sip of his black coffee.

"Oh just that? That's happened to me many times as long as it hits 6am before he takes you to the back room your fine. Man be brave." Vincent rolls his eyes as he takes another sip of his coffee. "Like I said even if he grabs you your fine until he takes you to the back room then your doomed. But your doing well so far so keep it up."

"Oh...and whats up with that Foxy thing? It swears so much and runs right at me..." He says as their meal got brought to them. "He gets mad so easy."

"Oh yeah well he has a very big potty mouth at night, and gets very annoyed very easy. He doesn't like being watched and if you watch him for a long time he gets very annoyed and mad. I'm not sure why he's like that. In the day he's pretty nice to the kids and never swears and he loves to tell pirate stories to the kids while the others play the music."

"I see..." Mike bites into his sandwich. "They act out so different after hours." He looks up and see's his ex girlfriend entering the diner with his cousin Colin. "Oh for fuck sake..." He said as he hides his face.

Vincent looks over at the couple that entered the diner. "Hm ex girlfriend I'm guessing?"

"Ye...yeah and my cousin..." Mike mutters turning his head away to the window.

"Oh hi there Mike I see you." Amber walks over with her arm wrapped around Colin's arm. "You can't hide from me." She smirks and looks over at Vincent. "Nice hair dude, purple is so in for guys right now." She giggles in a mocking way.

"Yeah up yours bitch." Vincent said to her with a dark glare.

"Your so unbelievable you come over here and insult my friends? Like what the hell is your deal Amber!?" He asked as he narrows his eyes at her.

"You have friends real funny, anyways I hear your working at that Freddy's pizza as a night guard that's so sweet, its nice to sit around in a big dark place like that at night. Must be easy." She and Colin both laugh. "Well anyways I think I forgot something of mine at your place and I want it back."

Mike made a fist and looked up at her. "And what would that be?"

"I think I left my dvd there you know the one..." Amber said looking down at him.

"Oh twilight? Well to break it to you but I threw that stupid movie out after you left so go buy a new copy and go hump my cousin some more." Mike said to her in a very cold voice.

Amber crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Well you owe me money for it then...oh but wait maybe not since I know you don't have the money to buy me a new copy sorry little night guard..."

Vincent slammed his hands down on the table and stood up. "Will you just get the fuck out of here you stupid little bitch! you want money for your stupid movie here." He threw a 20$ bill at her face. "Happy? Now get the hell out of here and leave us alone! And you should know we are friends so go fuck his cousin some more and gets lost you stupid girl."

Amber's eyes widen in pure anger. She puts the 20$ bill in her pocket and storms off with Colin by her side. "Come on! we are leaving!" She walks out of the diner with Colin.

Vincent sat back down and went back to his meal. "Sorry man but it had to be said."

Mike smiled brightly at Vincent. "Wow thank you...and I understand she's a total bitch...how I ever dated her was beyond me..." He sighs as he finishes his meal.

Vincent finishes his meal and coffee. "You look like you need a break, lets go out drinking...you need it."

Mike looks up as he finishes his meal as well. "Yeah sure, your right I do need a drink after what happened today." He smiles and stands up with Vincent.

Vincent walks out of the diner to their cars. "Follow me Mike." He smiles as he gets into his car and drives off with Mike following him.

later that night about 7pm they made it to the bar. Vincent ordered them some strong drinks and shots for them. "This bar is pretty good, not to much drama here like most do. Don't worry I wont get you drunk because you have to go to work in a couple of hours and you don't wanna be drunk while those Freddy things after you."

Mike only had two shots and one beer, he needed a clear head for work tonight. "Your right..." He says with a sigh. "I just hate Amber...she is so awful...I can't ever find the right one..."

Vincent raises his brow. "You will find your right one sooner or later, I never found mine yet so far all the girls I been with where bitches as well, so yeah I play the field sometimes." He shrugs as he takes a big sip of his beer.

"I must ask, why is your hair purple?" Mike asks after finishing his beer as he looks at Vincent's hair.

"I dunno I like purple and it looks so well on me." Vincent shrugs again.

Mike leans on Vincent's shoulder and lets out a big sigh. "I better get going, I need to pack my late dinner and get ready to leave." He says as he pulls away and gets up from the stool. "See you tomorrow." Mike starts to walk away waving his hand as he leaves the bar.

Vincent watches Mike and turns back to his next beer he ordered. "Hm he's a nice guy...still a tool though."

* * *

 **Well chapter 2 is up and done wow I'm on a roll here lol I hope I'll have the next started later on tonight. Well anyways enjoy this chapter and please leave me a review and nice one please.**


	3. Foxy & Bonnie's night of love

**(I own nothing of FNAF i may add my own OC's but thats all and this has yaoi in it with foxy and bonnie and maybe mike and Vincent. Freddy and friends all took the MMD forms in this story so its not twisted. It starts off as rated T for swearing and later on goes to rated M due hardcore sex so enjoy.)**

 **Five Night's at Freddy's**

 **A**

 **Darker Story**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Foxy & Bonnie's night of love**

Mike sat down in his chair and played the phone message yet again as he looked down at the tablet screen and saw that Bonnie was off the stage same with Chica. He looked over at pirate cove and saw Foxy peeking his head out of the curtains with a dark sinister smile oh his face as he watches the camera. Mike sighed to himself. "Another hell of a night..."

'' _Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight._

 _Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught._

 _Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_

Mike shook his head. "I swear phone guy your stupid as fuck..." He muttered as he looked down at the screen and saw Bonnie at pirate cove. "Hm he sure goes there alot..."

* * *

Bonnie opened the curtains and went into pirate cove. "Hey Foxy..." He gets up onto his lap and kisses his lips. "I know you got very side tracked last night so I want to make sure we do this fast so you wont be..." He whispers into Foxy's fox ear.

Foxy eyes Bonnie up and down and runs his hand and hook along his back and grabs his ass with his left hand. "Mm good thinkin' there... I wanted ye since last night now lets make it worth it."

 **Lemon time.**

Bonnie untied Foxy's ascot and kissed up his neck as his hands slid up under his shirt. Then Bonnie Kissed Foxy more deeply shoving his tongue into the fox's mouth. Soon Bonnie took off Foxy's jacket and made out with him more and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I love you my pirate fox." He moaned out as Foxy started to pull Bonnie's vest off and unbutton his shirt.

"And I love ye me rock-star bunny..." Foxy said as he kissed up his bear chest and licked his nipple and then started to suck on it roughly.

"Ah!" Bonnie moaned out as Foxy sucked at his nipple and his face heated right up and turned red. He breathed out heavy as he feels his whole body heat up with pure lust now.

Foxy smirked as he opened Bonnie's pants and pulled out the bunny's now harden dick. He started to stroke him up and down slowly as he kissed Bonnie's lips yet again. Soon Foxy could feel himself getting very worked up. The only thing that was bad with Foxy when it came to sex he became very rough and never takes it slow once hes in the mood. He started to breath heavy. "I need ye now I'm not waitin' any longer fer this!"

He shoves Bonnie down onto his back and pulls his pants right off and his shoes. Then Foxy stripped out of his clothes as well and sticks his two fingers into Bonnie's mouth. "Make me fingers good and wet now."

Bonnie sucks on Foxy's fingers using alot of saliva to make them as wet as he can. "Is that good?" He breathed out.

Foxy pulled his fingers away and lift up Bonnie's legs to his shoulders and shoved his two fingers deep within Bonnie's backside. He starts fingering his ass fast and hard not stopping not once.

"Ah! Ah! Mmm! Foxy!" Bonnie moaned out as he rocked his hips with Foxy's fingers. He loved the feeling of Foxy being inside of him, he loved that his body had feelings up inside of him as well. He may think it was messed up that the programmer made them with such feelings but he wanted to thank him big time.

"Good yer nice and wet and very ready fer me t' enter ye." Foxy said as he grabs his now harden dick and shoves it right inside of Bonnie's ass and starts thrusting right away. He breaths out as he keeps thrusting into Bonnie over and over again. "Ah! ah! Mm Aye Bonnie yer so good!"

Bonnie moans out loudly with one of his arms over his forehead as he still as he legs up over Foxy's shoulders. "AH! Foxy!" He moans out as some saliva runs down the side of his mouth. He looked up and saw the camera was watching them, but lucky for them the curtains where closed so the night guard didn't see them.

Foxy grips Bonnie's hips and just slams into him rough and fast as his body could go. "Ye feel so tight and good Bonnie I can't e'er get enough o' ye baby!" He says to him as he keeps thrusting none stop.

"Foxy! I'm so close!" Bonnie moans out as he runs his fingers through his now messy purple hair.

Foxy smirks and keeps up the speed as he breaths out full of lust. He thrust into Bonnie a couple more times then hits his climax as well as Bonnie. But since they where not human they didn't make semen nor did any come out of them, so for them they only felt the high but nothing never came out.

 **Lemon done.**

Foxy breaths out and pulls out of Bonnie. "As always ye feel wonderful." He smiles as he gets dressed same as Bonnie. He looked up and saw the camera right on them. His rage build up real fast then he dashed out of pirate cove running down the hall as Bonnie smirked and shook his head.

"Night guard!, pass the grog! I'm goin' t' kick yer damn face in ye ugly sea dog!" Foxy shouts as he rushes down to the guard office so fast.

* * *

Mike hit the door button so fast as Foxy smacked into it banging on it over and over again. "Get lost you stupid pirate fox!" He shouted at the door. He said as he kept hearing Foxy banging on the door over and over.

"I'm goin' t' rip yer tongue out! ye addled human get out here and fight me like a human does! belay hidin' behind th' door!" Foxy shouted from the other side of the door.

Mike rolled his eyes and looked down at the screen and saw Freddy's face right up at the camera again. "What the hell is wrong with that bear?" He clicked over to pirate cove and saw that Foxy was back there again so he opened the other door, but as he opened the one door he had to close the other due to Chica being right there.

* * *

"Hey Chica!" Freddy waved as he rushed over to her near the door. "Hm got locked out again? This door sure is strong huh?" He pokes at the steel door.

Chica rolled her eyes at her friend. "Well duh fazbear it was made to keep us out..." She let out a small sigh.

"Hey did you hear Foxy and Bonnie making love sounds?" He smiled at her as he moved away from the door. "Bonnie was very loud, I could hear him from the stage."

Chica cocks her head to the side. "Well they are lovers after all so they would do that type of stuff..." She blushed as she looked away and walked down the hall with Freddy.

Freddy smiled. "I wonder what they do to make such sounds..."

Chica looked at him with her eyes widen. "Oh right your program didn't add much adult things...well its when you take out your male part down low and shove it up your lovers hole for me it would be my female part as for Bonnie up his ass."

"Ah Chica don't you swear now! and Hm really huh? Sounds very dirty..." He stopped and tried to picture the image in his data. "Maybe we should try it out!"

"Wh...what!" Chica's face turned bright red as she turned her face away from her best friend. "N...no way we could do such a thing!"

Freddy frowned at his friend. "Why not? It sounds like alot of fun how Foxy and Bonnie make the sounds of it. I think I would be good at it!" he rushes in front of her holding both her hands into his.

Chica's eyes widen as she looked down at their hands. "Freddy! w..we can't it may ruin our friendship...and Bonnie and Foxy do that stuff because they love each other... we are only best friends..." She turns her red face away so Freddy couldn't look right at her.

"Hm do you not think I would be any good? I could study it if you want me too..." He smiles and kisses her on the cheek. "This is how you start it right? a kiss?"

Chica looks at Freddy into his eyes and touches his cheek. "Freddy look um-" She was cut off by the 6am sound of the clock. She went out of life mode and walked back to the stage with Freddy and hopped back on there and stood in her pose with both Freddy and Bonnie next to her. Even Foxy went into sleep mode in his tent.

* * *

Mike made it home safe and sound and just woke up from his long sleep and saw that Vincent had texted him again. He smiled and called him back to see what he wanted. "Hey you left me a text?"

"Yeah I did I wanted to know if you wanted to chill again not at the diner again, but maybe I can stop by later and we can hang out, do you have a system?" Vincent asked on the other line.

Mike looked over at his tv and sighed. "No I only have a saga genesis I had a super Nintendo, but Amber took it from me when she moved out..."

"Oh wow that's cool, now text me your address and I'll be there soon I'll bring pizza and beers." He said cheerful and hung up.

Mike looked down at his phone. "He sure loves to hang out with me, oh well I don't really have much friends anyways..." He frowns as he goes off to the was room to clean himself up and make sure his hair looked nice. Once he left his washroom and scanned his living room and saw it was a mess same with his kitchen. "This wont do at all..." He shook his head and grabbed the broom and dust pan from his closet and started to clean up his living room and throwing out the trash that was on his floor and coffee table. Then he moved on to the kitchen and started to do the dishes and then puts them away. And next the took out the trash and put in new bag. The he ran into his room and made his bed and put his dirty clothes away in the hamper. "Hmm that should do it I think..." He glared at the washroom and went in there and started to clean his tub and toilet.

"There much better..." Mike smiled at his handy work then the door had a knock on it. He walked over to the door and let Vincent inside.

"Hm wow nice alot cleaner then my place." He smiled as he put the beer in the fridge to keep them cold. "I was thinking if ordering the pizza a bit later if that's okay?" He said as he made his way over to the couch and sat down.

Mike walked over to the tv and hooked up the saga and opened his box of games over near the tv and pulled out some games. "Hm how about this game? We can take turns. Is Jurassic park good with you?"

Vincent smiled up at him. "Hell yeah I love that game!" He said very happy.

Mike smiled and sat over by Vincent and passed him the controller as they played games for a couple of hours. After they where done playing games they watched the football game and then ordered the pizza and watched alot of horror movies. Mike had never had so much fun for a long time now and he was happy to have a friend like Vincent.

Vincent took a bite out of his slice of his pizza and looked over at Mike. "This movie isn't that scary, I've seen much worse then Friday the 13th, and the thing I don't get is that Jason got killed as a child right? Then how the hell is he coming back fully grown? That is a big mess-up in the plot if you ask me." He smirked as he took a sip of his beer.

Mike never really thought about that, but now since Vincent had brought it up it made a lot of scene to him. "Huh I never thought of that, but its a very good point there." He took a sip of his beer as well and looked at the time and saw it was now 7:30pm. "I gotta get going in a couple of hours...witch sucks by the way I'm having a good time chilling."

Vincent smiles at Mike. "I love it too, but I can drive you to work if you want and come pick you up later?"

"You would really do that for me?" Mike smiled up at him.

"Sure why wouldn't I?" He smiled over at him and took another long sip of his beer. "I think your cool Mike and I like chilling with you. I hate your ex by the way, I know shes a girl but I wanted to smack her right in the mouth."

Mike's eyes widen as he laughed at that. "She could use a real good smacking I swear."

"How did you meet her anyways?" He asked as he took another sip of his beer. "A nice guy like you with someone as evil as her?"

Mike sighed and looked over at Vincent. "Its a long story..."

"I'm in the mood to listen I'm not taking off anytime soon..." He smiled over at him.

Mike blushed from Vincent's smile. He never knew he had such a nice looking smile it was very sexy. Mike shook his head, he couldn't think that way about his friend and he wasn't into guys, He liked girls...he had a girlfriend, a really evil one. Plus to him it didn't seem like Vincent was into guys he didn't come off like that. He turned away and looked back at the tv. Mike didn't know what to think, he had alot running through his mind all at once. He was going through so much right now. He lost his girlfriend, he got a job where he could die, he became close friends with Vincent and now he thinks his own friend is sexy.

"Um Mike you okay?" Vincent asked looking at him worried.

Mike looked over to his friend and nodded. "Ye..yeah sorry I was just lost in thought that's all..." He gave him a smile to let him know he was okay.

Vincent gets up from the couch and walks off to the washroom. Leaving Mike alone for a bit.

Mike gets up and goes into the kitchen and pours himself a glass of water. He needed to keep a clear head. For work yes and in front of his best friend. He didn't wanna come off homo or anything like that I didn't want to lose his only friend that even gave a shit about him. He looked over and saw Vincent sitting back on the couch again. He walked over to the couch and sat back down.

"You feeling well? Your looking a little a flushed there." He leans over and touches Mike's forehead with his big strong hands. "Hm you don't seem to have a faver or anything. I guess its the beer no more for you tonight remember clear head." He waves his finger back and forth.

Mike blushed and turned back to the tv. "Yeah its the beer, that's why I got myself a glass of water." He took a long sip of his water not looking at him.

Vincent frowns and looks back to the tv opening up another beer and taking a very long sip of it. "The cool thing about me I never get drunk, I can drink and drink and drink but I never seem to ever get drunk ever." He laughs as he eyes Mike in this corner of his eye. "Pretty funny huh?"

Mike laughed as well. "yeah it is pretty funny, I don't drink much so I do get drunk pretty easy..." He looks down at his glass of water.

Vincent smirks at him. "Well coffee is always the best to help the drunk. Haha! Now tell me about how you meet your ex I really want to know." He turned to face Mike to hear the story.

"Well okay If you really want to know..." Mike smiles as he starts to tell the story of how he meet Amber and how he ended up dating her.

* * *

 **Yes cliff hanger ha-ha well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, I added Lemon in it like I would say. Yummy sweet lemon! Well I will say the next chapter will be mostly a flash back about Mike and Amber and yes Amber is my OC and shes a total bitch lol Well you will get to see my own story of Mike :p so yes again leave me a nice comment and tell me what you think until next time.**


	4. Mike's flash back

**(I own nothing of FNAF i may add my own OC's but thats all and this has yaoi in it with foxy and bonnie and maybe mike and Vincent. Freddy and friends all took the MMD forms in this story so its not twisted. It starts off as rated T for swearing and later on goes to rated M due hardcore sex so enjoy.)**

 **Five Night's at Freddy's**

 **A**

 **Darker Story**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Mike's flash back**

Mike was went to a strip club with his friend who was getting married. It was his friend Jake's party and everyone was taking him to a strip club to get drunk and maybe even to pick some girls up as well. Mike wasn't the type to pick up girls or even go to strip clubs. He didn't like to see girls in such a manner it made him feel uneasy. But it was his friends party so he went along with it and he didn't want to come off as a loser to them. Mike never got out much, all he did was work and sleep.

"Hey Mike here we are lets go!" Jake pulls Mike along with him inside the club.

Mike gets pulled inside the club and his eyes widen at all the dancers on stage dancing and taking their clothes off. "Wow..." He muttered as his friend pulled to the stage and sat him down.

"Now lets watch and give these girls money to dance for us and give us lap dances!" Jake yells out at his friends.

Mike ordered a drink for himself and watched the dancers that came out dancing right in front of him. He looked away from the girl since he didn't like to see girls do this to themselves. He threw a 20$ bill so he didn't come off cheep.

Jake pulled Mike along to the back rooms. "lets get our lap dances on! my treat." He shoves Mike behind one of the curtains as he went to the next one.

Mike sat down on the couch and ran his hands through his spiky black hair and let out a big sigh. "Why am I doing this?" He mutters and goes to leave until a very pretty young girl comes into the room. She had long blonde hair with black under neath. She was about 5ft5 and you could tell she was very, very thin. And she was very large chested, maybe about DD cup size.

"Hey baby, you look stressed I can help that." She pushed him down onto the couch and straddler his lap and strokes his face. "Just relax..."

Mike looks away. "Um whats your name?" He asked not looking at her.

The girl stops and looks at him. "I'm Amber...whats yours?"

"I'm M..Mike..." He stuttered. "Look I'm not into this kind of thing, I'm not gay or anything I just don't like seeing girls do this to themselves...I want a girl to like me for me not me having to pay them..."

Amber pulls away and looks at him. "That's the most sweetest thing I've ever heard a guy say..."

"Um would you like to leave here and go see a movie or something?" Mike asked looking at her.

Amber blushed and smiled. "I get off at 10:40pm, here's my number." She wrote her number on a card and passes it to him.

Mike smiles and gets up and leaves the back rooms and goes outside. He had an hour to kill to pick up Amber for a date so he went back home to wear something alot nicer then what he was wearing now. He looked at himself in his bathroom mirror and fixed his hair. "Hm okay everything is good." He winked at himself and left the bathroom.

Once he was about to leave his phone went off so he answered it. "Hello?"

"Mike baby its me your mother, hows my baby doing?"

"I'm going on a date mom so I can't talk right now." He sighs as he leaves his apartment and goes down to his car to go and pick up Amber.

"Oh really huh? whats she like wait I don't want to know I bet she's some whore or something, anyways I'm calling because I need some money."

Mike rolls his eyes at his mother. "How much do you need this time? And what are you spending all your money on?"

"Well your father loves the drink and likes to blow it all on that, so that's why and the gardener is always busy to give me my time of day or even any money, like what am I fucking him for? Not to do me for free."

Mike shakes his head as he pulls into the clubs parking lot. "Mom I don't want to know about your sex life...well mom I don't have much money my rent is due soon and I'm taking a girl out on a date..."

"So what this whore is more important then your own mother? I need the money more then some girl does!"

Mike shakes his head. "Mother I got to go I see her now. Later."

"Don't you dare hung up on me!"

Mike hung's up on his mother and goes over to get Amber. "This way miss..." He smiles as he takes her hand and lead's her to his car.

"Oh wow such a nice guy you are Mike, so where are we going?" Amber asks as she buckles herself in.

"Well I was think somewhere nice to eat, its late to go to the movies so I was thinking we can rent some movies and watch them at my place don't worry I wont try nothing on you I swear." He starts the car up.

Amber smiles at him sweetly."I know you wont, I can feel it." She blushes as she touches his leg.

Later that night once they went to Mike's house they cuddled on the couch and watched the movie 'aliens' together eating popcorn.

After many dates both Mike and Amber fell madly in love and then she moved in with him into his apartment after being together for four months. Mike was so happy to have found his soul mate. He knew it was soon, but he was plan on asking her to marry him and maybe start a family with him. Life was going very well for Mike. He had a good paying job at a fish factory, packaging fish and shipping them out. He loved his life so far. The only one who wasn't happy for him was his mother, but he didn't care.

"Hm hey Mike baby I was thinking of getting us a new tv a bigger one then are small one, and I need a car for myself I need to get to and from work then having you drive me all the time." Amber said as she was cooking dinner for them.

"Well I don't have a lot of money for a new car baby, but I guess we could get a bigger tv and put the small one in our bedroom." Mike said as he walked over and hugged her from behind and resting his head on her shoulder. "Plus I was thinking of saving up so we can get a bigger place then this small apartment."

Amber pushed Mike off her and turned to face him. "Mike I need a car to get to work, what is it what your not getting? And your right a bigger place would be better then this shitty apartment. Its so small, can't fit anything here." She turned back around to go back to cooking dinner.

Mike let out a small sigh and he shook his head and stalked off to the living room and sat down on the couch and clicked on the tv. He did loved Amber very much, and he wanted to do anything to keep her happy, but as of late she has been asking alot of him, and stuff he didn't have the money for.

Amber came out with two bowls of KD and passes him a bowl and sat down next to him. "I was thinking, since you always say we never have money for things why don't you get a job at your cousins work that bank." She said as she ate a spoon full of mac & cheese. "Then I could get my car, and we can get a bigger place like you said."

Mike started to eat his mac & cheese as well and looked over at the tv. "I guess so, I could talk to Colin tomorrow about a job I guess...but I'm not into really working at a bank, I like my job."

"Hey I don't care if you like your job, you need a job that's going to bring us money okay so stop moaning and bitching and ask him for the fucking job." She snapped at him as she kept eating her meal.

Mike sighed and placed his bowl down on the table and got up from the couch and grabbed his keys and his jacket.

"Hey! where the fuck are you going?" Amber got up and placed her food down as well. "Hey are you listening to me? Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going out, okay? I need to be alone." Mike said as he put on his jacket getting ready to leave.

"After I made you fucking dinner your gonna take off!?" Amber raised her voice at him. "I slave away in the stupid small kitchen to make us something to eat and your gonna just leave and let it go cold!?"

Mike rubbed the bridge of his nose and let out a big sigh. "Amber I need to get away from you! Your driving me crazy with your damn greed! okay you want me to make more money, get a bigger tv and a car! Yes I want a bigger place for us but I cant if you want a car and a bigger tv and you want me to quit my job for something I don't want to do! if you want money so damn bad why don't you work at the fucking bank!" He shouted as he stormed out of the apartment and took the stairs down from the 5th floor.

Amber screamed and slammed the door so hard everyone on that floor could hear it. She went over into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine and started drinking it right from the bottle.

Mike drive down the street and pulled into the parking lot of Freddy's pizza to take along breather. "Fuck!, fuck!" He shouted and hit his steeling-wheel. "What am I gonna do?..." He ran his hands through his spiky black head and leaned his head on the wheel and closed his eyes. "I'm only one man...why does girls always want things, yet don't want to work for it...my damn mother is like that now Amber...Do I really want to marry someone like my mother...will I become a drunk like my father...maybe father became a drunk because mother drove him to that..." He started to break down in tears as he pulled at his hair. He pulled out his cell and dialed his fathers number.

"Hello?"

"Dad...it's me Mike...I really need to talk to you about something.." He said trying his best to make it sound like he wasn't crying.

"What is it?"

"Dad how do you deal with mom?" He asked.

"Ha me? My best friend helps me deal with her stupid shit, and his name is johnny walker my son. He's the best friend ever oh and his other friend rum mixed with coke. If I didn't have my two best friends I would of shot myself in the head years ago. Ha-ha. I'm guessing your new girlfriend is driving you nuts huh? Well that sucks and your not even married yet. Well like I said if you love her so much and want to marry her make friends with your drinks my son. Now I need to go I have a date with my friend my glass is almost empty." He hung up.

Mike sighed and put his phone away. "No I'm not going to be a drunk like him...I'll ask Colin for the stupid job to make Amber happy." He sighed as he started up his car and drove to the store to pick her up some smokes.

Once he made it home he gave her the smokes and told her he was sorry and he was in the wrong and he was going to try to get the bank job tomorrow. "I love you baby and I don't like to fight with you."

Amber smiled and kissed him. "Good, and yes you where in the wrong, I did nothing wrong okay? You need to stop flipping out at me all the time." She lights up her smoke and sat over by the window. "Your food is now cold so yeah."

Mike sighed. "Its okay I'll heat it up." He looked over and saw three empty wine bottles on the table. He picked them up and took them into the kitchen and then re-heated his dinner and ate it while watching tv.

The next day he went to the bank to ask his cousin for the job. "So yeah Amber wants me to work here so I'll bring in more money for us..."

Colin sat on the other side of his desk and was tapping his pen onto his desk. "So you want to work here huh? Well Mike I cant just hire you. You know the rules. And I wont help you out just because we are family, I don't do crap like that. just tell your girl to suck it up and deal with it."

Mike frowned and looked down at his hands. "I understand..."

Colin waved Mike to leave his office. "So yeah so now leave...and you look like shit go get a tan or something I don't want your ghost white ass coming in here. And go buy better clothes you look like a bum."

Once Mike got home Amber threw a fit at him for not getting the job she wanted him to get and started to call him every name in the book making him feel like crap. Mike was stressed to the max and was starting to get real sick from all the stress that was going on in his life. He didn't know how much more he could take.

A month later he was laid off from his job and there was no word when he was going to be going back there, and that made Amber snap again at him. Mike went to the coffee shop everyday to look for jobs, but no luck. He was happy he had alot of money put away in his savings for rent. He was really down on his luck. Even his own mother stopped talking to him until he had a good paying job. And Amber was never around anymore, sometimes she was gone all hours all the night.

Three months later with no luck of finding a good job he came home to find Amber packing her things. "Hey whats going on here?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"Look Mike It's been three fucking months and you still have no job and that means no money! I can't stay with someone like you, face it your a damn bum now and a loser. I need a man who will take care of me and give me a nice home." She said as she packed all her clothes and took the the system that she liked.

"I have money in my savings and I'm trying to find a job I been looking in the paper everyday and calling around I been working my ass off to find a job, what the hell do you do besides going out all hours of the night!" He shouted.

Amber glared at him. "I'm out with Colin yeah your cousin that's right I been cheating on you with him for over a month now, and he's willing to give me things you can't and he's even better then you in bed."

Mike's eyes widen. "You could cheat on me with my own family! How the hell could you even do that to me!"

"Like I said I don't care anymore." She said as she grabbed her bags. "Colin is waiting for me outside, so um yeah see you around Mike and good luck with your job hunting." She brushed pasted him and left the apartment leaving Mike alone in his living room.

Mike looked out the window and saw her get into Colin's car kissing him. He turned away and saw her movie on the table. He grabbed it and broke it and threw it into the trash. "Stupid bitch!" He fell down to his knees and started to cry.

* * *

"So yeah that's what happened..." Mike said to Vincent as he looked down at his glass of water.

Vincent's eyes widen. "Wow what a heartless bitch...someone like her doesn't even deserve to live...or even your back stabbing cousin." He finished his beer as he got it from the couch since it was time to take Mike to work. "Lets go."

Mike stood up and got ready for work. "Yeah I know, but what can you do right?" He grabbed his keys and followed Vincent out of his apartment and to his car.

"Well someone like them will get what they get what they deserve mark my words on that one." Vincent said as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"I wish they would, but we don't live in a world like that." Mike muttered as they drove down to Freddy's pizza.

Once they arrived Mike got out of the car and walked over to Vincent's window. "Hey thanks again, for being my friend and giving me a drive here. It means alot to me." He smiled and went to the front doors and went inside.

Vincent narrowed his eyes darkly as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Anytime buddy..." He muttered as he drove off into the dark roads.

* * *

 **Well this is done I know it's not very long, but I wanted to tell Mike's side of the story and give him a good back story so I hoped you all liked it. Sorry if it was boring lol don't worry the next chapter will be much better and lemon as well ^.^ we all need a piece of yummy sweet lemon. anyways enjoy**


	5. The Lustful sin

**(I own nothing of FNAF i may add my own OC's but thats all and this has yaoi in it with foxy and bonnie and maybe mike and Vincent. Freddy and friends all took the MMD forms in this story so its not twisted. It starts off as rated T for swearing and later on goes to rated M due hardcore sex so enjoy.)**

 **Five Night's at Freddy's**

 **A**

 **Darker Story**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Lustful sin**

Mike sits down onto the chair and picks up the tablet and lets out a big sigh. He didn't know what was wrong with him, it seemed like he was having a thing for Vincent, a guy. Mike was so confused about all this. But right now he wanted just to get through the night in one piece so he had to push that thought out of his mind for the night and think about that crap once he was home. He clicked the new message on the phone and let it play as he looked down at the tablet screen.

 _"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it._ _Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. * **banging sound** * It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you * **clears throat** * uh, when I did. __Uh, hey, do me a favor. * **bang bang** * Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? * **bang bang** * I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. * **bang bang** * Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. * **chime plays** *. __You know...* **moan** * oh, no - * **noises followed by an animatronic screech and static** *_

Mike's eyes widen at the phone in pure shock. "What the fuck!? Did he just get killed?...That sounded like Freddy and them..." He glared down at the screen and both Bonnie and Chica was gone off the stage, and he clicked over and saw Foxy looking up at the camera peeking his head out of the curtains.

"This is so fucked up, Scott got killed?" Mike muttered and glared at the screen. "But how?..." He clicked over to pirate cove and Foxy was gone. "Oh fuck!" He hits the button for the door to close right on Foxy's face yet again.

"Night guard! open this god damn door!" Foxy shouts as he bangs on the door. "ye keep that door closed all night! I'll be on yer ass all god damn night ye son o' a bitch!"

Mike looked down at the screen and saw Bonnie looking up at the camera just down the hall and then he clicked over to see Chica closing in real close to the door and he saw Freddy in the hall as well waving to the camera with a big smile on his face.

"Don't ye damn ignore me!, avast! ye addled human! I be knowin' yer lookin' at th' tablet screen! And hoist the mainsail! ye addled son o' a whore! open th' fuck up!" Foxy shouts from the other side of the door still banging on it.

* * *

Freddy walks over to Chica and smiles at her. "Hello!"

Chica walks past him back to the party room near pirate cove hearing Foxy taking his bitch fit. "Will you shut the hell up FOXY! all you do is yell and swear your head off!"

Foxy dashes over to Chica and stands right in front of her. "How dare ye talk t' me like that duck face! I can swear all I fuckin' want, by Blackbeard's sword! what th' hell be ye goin' t' do about it? Splice the mainbrace! Your just a addled duck lass!" He pokes her nose with his hook.

"Don't you poke me with that dirty hook!" She smacks his hook hand away from her face. "Maybe if you didn't yell all the time you wouldn't get the door shut on you all the time you stupid loud mouth!"

"I'm goin' t' rip yer damn tongue out! ye addled duck! Nay one talks t' me like that! Your just a addled little fuck face!" He shouts in her face, as he lets his anger get the better of him.

Freddy rushes up to Foxy and hits him so hard in the face that sends him flying over the tables making a loud crashing sound. "No swearing! Foxy you shouldn't talk like that." He walks over to the pirate fox. "Swearing is very bad, look we are only trying to make the night guard follow the rules we don't to fight with each other. We are all good friends here." He gives Foxy a death glare. "Now Foxy say sorry to Chica, she's our friend."

Bonnie helps Foxy to his feet and brushes off the dirty off his long pirate coat. "Are you okay Foxy?" He asked as he looks at his lover worried.

"Like hell I'll say sorry! and Aye I'm fine Bonnie" Foxy crosses his arms glaring at Freddy.

Freddy shakes his head and grabs Foxy and slams him down onto a table hard. "Say sorry now Foxy...I don't like to hurt and fight, but your being very rude..." He says with his eyes glowing.

Foxy narrows his eyes, but he knew that Freddy was now getting mad at him. "Fine...I'm sorry Chica...but I wont belay swearin' me mouth off if ye dern't like it ye can kiss me ass" He gets up from the table and walks back over to pirate cove with Bonnie following him.

Freddy smiles brightly. "Nothing beats the power of friendship! oh we should all hug it out."

"Kiss me ass Freddy I wont hug shit!" Foxy called out from pirate cove.

Freddy frowns and hugs Chica. "Such bad language...how he ever learned such words is very sad." He muttered pulling away from Chica and walks back into the hall with her.

Chica shakes her head. "Oh Freddy, your so cute at times. But thank you for sticking up for me." She smiles as she runs to the office.

* * *

Foxy sits on the floor of pirate cove looking up at Bonnie. "That goody, goody bear always puttin' me down and try t' make me see th' power o' friendship...he be such a kid." He pulls Bonnie down onto his lap and kisses his lips roughly.

 **Lemon time.**

Foxy opens up Bonnie's top and kissing up his chest and licks at his nipple. He runs his hand down the bunny's body and slowly opens up his pants and pulls out his half harden cock and starts stroking him to make him super hard.

Bonnie starts to breath out heavy. "Ah! Mm! Foxy wh... are y...Ah!" He moans out as Foxy plays with him more and more. "...uu, kuh..."

Foxy pulled off all of Bonnie's clothes and then he ripped himself down naked as well and sucks on his two fingers making them good and wet, he soaked them with his saliva. Then he slowly slid his two fingers into Bonnie's tight little hole. After he knew Bonnie was ready for him to enter him. Foxy Then pushes himself deep within Bonnie. The moment he was fully inside, Foxy started moving without a pause for breath.

"...fuu...gh..." Bonnie moans out as Foxy thrust into him hard and fast. He heard his own trembling exhalations and felt pathetic; it sounded as if he were weeping. Yet the feeling of Foxy thrusting into him swiftly erased such thoughts.

All of a sudden, Foxy seized him fiercely in his arms and buried his face in Bonnie's shoulder. Foxy began thrusting even more ferociously than before, it trapped Bonnie back in the gap between pain and pleasure.

"...Haa...ah, kuh..." Bonnie moaned out as Foxy kept thrusting into him. He wraps his arms around Foxy's neck and rocks his hips along with Foxy.

The angle of entry shifted as Foxy plunged into him. When Foxy hit a certain spot, rich waves of bliss melted through him, and a cry spilled from his lips before he could stop himself.

Foxy repeatedly aimed for the same spot over and over again. "Oh Bonnie, ye feel so good, we'll keel-haul ye! I love fuckin' ye baby! Ah, and dinna spare the whip! Mm! yer mine no one else be e'er allowed t' touch ye but me under ah, and a bucket o' chum! stand, I'll warrant ye? Ah!" Foxy moaned out as he thrust harder and faster into Bonnie.

"...Haa...ahh..." Bonnie moans out more. "Foxy I love you!"

Bonnie's cock, being rubbed between their stomachs, was already painfully stiff. An indecipherable sensation bore him up past all his pain and chased him ever higher.

A tight breath burst from Foxy's lips as he went on burying himself in Bonnie. Somehow, that breath sounded peculiarly raw and sexual. Bonnie's data core beat hard and his insides clenched, bearing down hard around Foxy's hot shaft.

Foxy began pumping faster; both of them were clearly near their limit. "Oh Bonnie! I'm almost done...th' high feelin' be comin' real fast baby!"

"...Haa...nn..." Bonnie moaned out loudly. "Me too!" An ecstasy powerful enough to make him completely forget himself tormented through his body in search of the high.

The last few times, Foxy pulled out almost all the way, then slammed back into him.

"Nn...nn, ah...!" Bonnie screamed out in pure bliss as he felt the high of climaxing along with Foxy at the same time.

 **Lemon done.**

* * *

Mike's eye's widen at the screen. "What the hell did I just hear!?" He said out loud to himself. "Di..did those things just have sex? How the hell could they even do that!? They are not even human or even alive they are only animatronices..." He looked over to his right and saw Chica standing there watching him. He clicked the button slamming the door on her face. Mike glared over at the power% and saw it was only at 10% now.

"Oh shit..."

He looked over at Chica through the window and she had this evil smile on her face. He looked down at the power and it was almost done. Then it hit 0% and everything went black.

Mike's heart started to beat real fast as he gripped onto the tablet tightly, he could feel his hands starting to sweat. He looked over to his left and saw Freddy's glowing eye's and teeth playing that creepy song again.

"Please Freddy..." He whispered as he looked down at the time. That read 5:58am. "Hurry..." He whispered as Freddy walked into the office and reached his hand out again and grabbed his shirt and pulled him hard out of the chair that sent Mike flying at the wall into the hallway. Freddy walked over to him to grab him again, but stopped due to it being 6am now.

Mike looked up and saw Freddy walking down the hall back to the party room. He breathed out and got up to his feet and went to grab his jacket and bag. He placed the tablet on the desk and left to go back home.

Before Mike left he stopped and wondered about the back room himself what Scott said to him on the phone. He walked down the dark halls to the room. He turned the handle and went inside the room, it had a very bad smell coming from it. He glared at the suits everywhere. He walked over to one and reached his hand out to touch it to see what was inside it.

"Hey what are you doing?"

Mike almost jumped out of his skin as he turned around to see Vincent standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. "Oh it's you..."

"Um yeah its me." He smirked as he looked around the room. "Lets go this room smells like shit." He waves his hand and pulls Mike along with him.

Mike blushes as he looks down at Vincent's hand around his arm. He pulls away and locks up the place and follows Vincent to his car and gets in.

Vincent lights up a cig and winks at Mike. "I don't smoke alot, but I do sometimes." He turned on the radio and a song plays that made Mike blush.

 _'Better-etter-etter-etter-etter-eh,Better-etter-etter-etter-etter-eh, Better-etter-etter-etter-etter-eh, I-I feel like I'm losing my mind- mind he crept into your life-life And cut me up like a knife-knife (Hey, hey) Feel things I wanna say-say Still got my dignity-ty No one will love you like me-me Well he's prettier than I'll ever be Got yourself a beauty king (Yeah) There something I gotta say he can f**k you good But I can f**k you better Better-etter-etter-etter-etter-eh Better-etter-etter-etter-etter-eh I can f**k you better Better-etter-etter-etter-etter-eh.'_

"Wow what a song..." Vincent clicks it off.

Mike's face turned bright red and turned his face away to the window. He didn't want Vincent to see him like that and the fact he had the hots for his best friend. He closed his eyes tight but saw nothing but pure sexual things he wanted to do to Vincent. The thoughts made him feel lust slowly taking over his body. He needed to keep his mind under control or else he would get hard somewhere and he couldn't let Vincent see him in such a manner.

Once they made it to Mike's apartment he dashed out of the car so fast and went up to his apartment without even thanking Vincent.

"What the fuck was that all about!?" Vincent wondered as he pulled out of the parking lot and drives to work.

Once Mike was inside he closed and locked his door and threw his bag and jacket onto the couch and then looked down to see that he was hard as a rock. "Oh fuck sake!" He said as he went to his bed room and sat down on his bed with his hands running through his hair.

"I'm not into guys! so why does Vincent turn me on so much!?" He closed his eyes tightly and saw more sexual things he wanted to do to the purple hair male. He laid back onto his bed trying to understand what was going on in his head. He never liked men before, ever in his life. He had always liked girls..."Maybe Amber and my mother turned me gay..." He muttered out loud.

Mike knew he had to take care of his problem soon, since it was starting to hurt like hell. "Maybe hearing that fox and bunny fucking turned me on..." He sighed as he got undressed until he was down only to his boxers. "I guess I better take care of this..." He sighed as he pulled his boxers down.

 **Lemon time.**

Unable to take it any longer, Mike squeezed his eyes shut and devoted all his attention to getting himself off. He chased desperately after a faint, elusive thread of pleasure, pulling it back to him again and again as he sought to heighten his own arousal: if he let down his guard, it would be lost amid panic and shame. His fists moved clumsily up and down as he gripped his hardness.

Mike laying on the bed with his legs spread wide, fingers grasping at his cock and trying to bring himself to a climax. He could see Vincent in his mind talking to him, sitting there next to him. "...gh..." Mike let out a sexual moan as he pumped his dick up and down. "...Uu...nn...ah...Vincent!"

The urge pumping through his body came bursting from his lips as it sought an exit. Before he knew it, he'd spilled enough precum to wet his whole hand, and his pleasure had doubled. He could hear lewd, wet noises. But even those sounds rang out tantalizingly in his eardrums. With each motion he thought of Vincent touching him that made it feel so good. "...kuh...ah..."

Mike moved his hand faster and harder seeing Vincent in his head. "Nn...ah..." Without realizing it, he'd become completely absorbed in pleasuring himself. His embarrassment had evaporated. He just wanted to feel it. He just wanted a sense of release. Mike was so hard, it almost hurt. He pumped furiously at his erection.

The intense numbness gathering in his hips swelled enormously without warning; he arched his back, his head pressing against the wall. Mike used his thumb to dig hard at the tip oh his cock. Something he couldn't identify something powerful, both painful and blissful pounded up through him. His body jerked, and his thoughts went hot. Everything seemed to turn white. "Vincent...Ahh..!" All of his sensations floated in empty space as burning liquid sprayed from his tight-clenched penis. "...uu..."

Trembling as tiny waves of pleasure rippled through him in the wake of it, he sucked in halting breaths of air. Fluid was scattered across his belly; there was no mistaking what he'd just done to himself. He didn't even have the energy to be pissed off anymore. The last few drops came throbbing out of his cock and glittered in the dim light. "I can't believe I imaged that was Vincent touching me...I must really be losing it..."

 **Lemon done.**

Mike breathed out and closed his eyes, he knew he's better have a shower to wash up, but he was just so tired to move. He would have a shower when he got up. "I gotta tell Vincent my feelings...I can't keep this to myself or I'll lose it..." He smirks as he shuts his eyes and let sleep take over his tired body.

* * *

 **Okay yes another chapter done yays and this one had two lemons in it this time. The next chapter is going to be all about Vincent and etc you will see when its posted 3 well enjoy until next time.**


	6. Behind these sliver eyes

**(I own nothing of FNAF i may add my own OC's but thats all and this has yaoi in it with foxy and bonnie and maybe mike and Vincent. Freddy and friends all took the MMD forms in this story so its not twisted. It starts off as rated T for swearing and later on goes to rated M due hardcore sex so enjoy.)**

 **Five Night's at Freddy's**

 **A**

 **Darker Story**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Behind these sliver eyes.**

Vincent walked around Freddy's pizza in the day watching over the kids play and eat and do other kid stuff. He was never a fan of kids he found them very annoying. He had to keep telling them to stop running or trying to touch the animatronices. He glared over and saw Freddy bent down on the stage and shook one of the kids hands with a loving smile on his face. Vincent looked over at pirate cove and saw Foxy telling the kids pirate stories.

Vincent sighed and walked outside to light up a cig. He inhaled the smoke and then breathed it out. He had a headache from all the loud kids inside.

"Yo! Vincent it isn't break time yet, get your purple ass back inside!" Richard yelled as he walked over to him.

Vincent let out annoyed sigh. "C'mon just let me have a nice relaxing smoke. Those kids are giving me a headache big time." He inhaled his smoke again and then breathed out.

Richard took Vincent's cig and stomped it onto the ground. "Get your ass back to work now!"

Vincent glared at Richard and stormed back inside. He sighed as he walked over to the kids trying to climb up onto the stage to grab Freddy and the band. "Hey! hey get down from there!" He grabbed some of the kids and pulled them off the stage. "Don't touch the animatronices..."

"Bite me!" A teen said that had blood red hair, that looked like he was 15 year old. He then kicked Vincent in the leg and ran off.

Vincent glared at the red haired teen. "Stupid fucker..." He whispered in anger.

A group of real young teens where sitting at one of the tables being loud and not following the rules. Vincent walked over to the group of young teens. "Hey keep it down or you all will have to leave."

* * *

The red haired teen glared up at Vincent. "Bite me loser, we are not doing anything bad."

"Yeah we came here for a pizza party." The blonde female teen said as she takes a bite out of her pizza.

"Oh...um we are sorry we will try to keep it down..." The brown haired teen boy said to the guard.

"Hey don't say sorry Timmy! He's being a jack ass!" The teen with the purple hoodie said as he takes a long sip of his coke.

"Will you all just shut up! I don't feel like getting kicked out..." The blonde male teen said to the group.

Vincent narrowed his eyes at the group of teens. "Just follow the rules and all will be good, I really don't wish to come back over here again." He said as he walked away from the group of teens.

Shinobu smirked as he pulled Tony to him and kissed his neck. Shinobu had blood red hair and get mad real easy. And Tony was the one in the purple hoodie that is all shy.

"Shinobu...stop that..." Tony blushed as he pushed his lover away from him.

"Hey none of that now..." Timmy said to the two. "There is kids around and that kind of thing should be for grown ups..."

"Oh Timmy...your just like a kid yourself." Cherry said patting him on the back.

"Your all messed up..." Oliver said to his friends. "We have two guys that like each other, a girl that loves to eat her weight in junk food and one that is like a little kid...am I the only normal one here?"

* * *

Vincent rolled his eyes at the teens, but he wrote all their names down to make a good note of those five teens. He stalked off to do his job for the rest of the day.

Later that night Vincent went to a bar to relax and to have a long nice drink with his friend Scott. "I hate my job..."

"Then why do you work there if you hate it so much?" Scott asked as he took along sip of his beer. "Hey maybe you can work the night shift and I'll take the day one if you need to be away from kids."

Vincent glared at his friend. "Didn't you say those stupid things walk around at night?"

"Well yeah but they don't do anything..."

"I'll think about it..."Vincent finished his beer and ordered another one. "I really hated those teens that came there, they gave me such a hard time and one of the little shits kicked me in the leg."

Scott patted his friend on the back. "Things will get better don't worry man, there will be a birthday party there in tomorrow I bet your can't wait huh."

"Fuck you..." He muttered and took a long sip of his beer. "I hate birthday parties..."

Scott laughed as he got up and paid for his beer. "See you later man."

Vincent glared at his friend and finished his beer and went home for the night. He drove home and went to his bedroom and remember his own birthday was in a couple of days. "Well shit..." He smirked. as he went to bed for the night.

The next day everyone was getting the place ready for the kids birthday party. Vincent took a lot of pills for his headache he knew he would get later on today. He looked over everything to make sure the part room was all ready. "Everything good here." He said to one of the other workers.

* * *

It was now for the party and those annoying teens where back yet again, but it seemed like they came here with the birthday boy. Vincent glared over to the boy, he was hiding under the table holding onto a yellow bear in his arms crying.

Vincent rolled his eyes at the kid then just walked around to make sure there was no one breaking the rules. He saw the teen's wearing mask of Freddy and his friends where as well. Which what he thought was and all the teens hair matched their mask. "That's fucked up..." He went outside for a nice smoke.

"Ah yeah..." He went to take another drag as he heard screaming from inside. He threw his cig away and rushed inside to see something so horrifying.

Vincent saw the birthday boy's head stuck inside of Freddy's mouth with blood dripping down Freddy's mouth. "Holy fuck!" He ran over and pushed the teen wearing the foxy mask out of the way and called for help to get the kid out of Freddy's mouth.

Vincent helped get the kid out of Freddy's mouth and called 911. He glared at the teens and walked over to them. "Okay who the fuck did that to him?" He looked at them all, but yeah didn't say anything.

"We..we didn't think it would hurt him." Shinobu cried taking off his foxy mask. "It was just a joke..."

"You think that was funny!?" Vincent said to the teens and let out a big sigh at them. "Well your all in deep shit and your banned from here!"

The teen walked away with the cops not saying another word. Vincent narrowed his eyes at the teens and made a fist. He narrowed his eyes then smirked.

* * *

A couple days later it was now Vincent's birthday, but ever since what happened that day he went a little nuts. He hated kids so much, mostly teens and he wanted to see those teen suffer. So went out and did something real bad. Vincent set up a video camera in his van and started to rec himself.

He smiled at the camera with a dark twisted smile on his face. "Hey, guys and girls and kids. It's my birthday today." He smiled at the camera. "I wanna have some fun... I like pizza...you like pizza? Pizza there is a wonderful pizzeria there and I found it, I found it. And one day all these little kids coming out that where bloated with pizza! and I was saying I gotta have a bite of that!" He cocked his head to the side. "I had this pizza in the back and I said c'mon kiddys, you think that pizza in there was good. Well I'll show you exactly what pizza taste like! Ha-ha!" He said in a dark twisted voice. "And they keep coming there is no end to the kids coming out of the pizzeria. The endless stream of kids with bloated bellies...Blahhhh I love it! Would you like to come have pizza with me? It's my birthday hahaha!" He laughed like a mad man. "It's my birthday today and I wanna have fun!"

Vincent sets the camera up on the dashboard of his van and moves back a bit looking at the camera. "It was really nice going along with you kiddys I really liked to have you along...I enjoyed that alot. And you know what?" He takes the camera down and faces it to the back seat to show all five teens tied up and tape over their mouths. "It's my birthday today and I wanna have a pizza party, you wanna join me? Little nice kid party...hahaha!" He laughed as he turned the camera off.

"Now lets go inside of Freddy's pizza and have some fun." Vincent got out of the van and took the teens inside. Scott wasn't there since he told Scott he would take the night shift tonight. He pulled the kids inside and locked the doors behind him and dragged them all to the back room.

"Now, now kids I wont hurt you...we are only having fun that's all. Ha-ha!" He looked over his shoulder with a knife tapping on his shoulder. "You all showed me something pretty cool when you all hurt that little boy..." He turned and grabbed Shinobu by the hair. "It showed me little shits like you should get what you deserve, right?" He pulled the young teen to him.

Vincent smirked and then stabbed the young teen in the chest over and over and then, then neck over and over. Once the life from the young was gone, Vincent threw his body to the side and then went to the next teen.

Once all the teens where dead Vincent looked down at the bodies and lit a cig and took in a deep drag. "Ah yeah, that was good..." He smirked as he looked around. "I need to hide the bodies..." He glared over and saw Freddy walking around. "That's it." He walked over and pulled Freddy into the back room and picked up Timmy and shoved his body into the Freddy suit. "Good, no one will ever look in these things." Vincent shoved the rest of the kids bodies into the other suits and mopped up the blood on the floor and then he washed his hands and his knife in the washroom. He walked back to the back room and grabbed his camera and placed it into the back of his van.

"That felt real good. I never knew murder was so much fun." He laughed at himself and looked back at the pizzeria. "That was so easy..." He glared with his dark sliver eyes at the place.

* * *

After Vincent dropped Mike off. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the street. He was looking for a house a nice house. He pulled into a neighborhood with alot of nice houses. He pulled out his note book and looked at a license plate number he took down the other day. He scanned the driveways and then stopped once he found it.

"Found you..." Vincent smiled as he got out of his car and grabbed his knife and walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

"Who the hell is at the door at this hour!" Amber answers the door in a very short house coat. "Oh it's you Mike's friend the one with the purple hair. What the fuck do you want?"

Vincent smirks and grabs Amber and stabs her in the stomach. He went inside and closed the door behind him and pushed her down to the floor and then got on top of her and started stabbing her in the stomach over and over with his other hand over her mouth so Colin couldn't hear.

"You shouldn't of treated Mike so poorly then something like this wouldn't of happened now would it. And I didn't like that you made fun of my hair. Purple is very in unlike you...you stupid gold digging slut." He grinned as he slit her throat.

Vincent stood up and looked down at his handy work and then stalked upstairs to the master bedroom. He kicked the door opened to the room and saw Colin on the bed waiting for Amber to come back. "Aw where you going to have sex with that slut? Well to bad I kinda had fun with her now its your turn." He points his bloody knife at the older male who got out of bed with a shocked look on his face.

"I know you! You where the guy sitting with Mike...Look I didn't mean to make fun of your hair that was all Amber not me!" He said in a shaky voice as he backed away to the wall.

"Well no I'm hurting you since you back stabbed your own flesh and blood for some gold digging slut. You really hurt Mike badly so now I'm going to hurt you." He runs at Colin and grabs him by the front of his shirt and throws him down onto the bed.

"Mike? Look man I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt him! I'll tell him I'm sorry so please don't kill me! I'll never hurt him again!" He begs for his life.

"That's right, you wont hurt him ever again." Vincent says as he stabs him in the stomach over and over soaking the bed sheets red with blood. He covered the males mouth from screaming as he finished him off but stabbing him in the heart.

Vincent gets off the messy bed and looked at his handy work and smiled brightly. "Hm I'm getting better at this..." He walks out of the room and out of the house. He took out an old rag and wiped off the door handle to make sure he didn't leave no prints behind. But before he left he went back inside and took all the money they had laying around into his bag.

"they wont be need this anymore so I may as well help myself." He grinned and then he walked over to Amber's body and cut off her finger to take her wedding ring. "Oh wow this is 100% real. Thanks cunt I can get some good money off this I better make sure to get rid of your dirty finger. He stood up and saw a picture of Mike on the wall with the rest of his family. He grabbed the photo and stuck it in his bag and grabbed the address book that was next to the phone. He opened the book and read through it. "I guess I'll pay Mike's mother a visit as well...from what he told me she doesn't give a rats ass for him unless he has money huh." He stick the book into his bag as well and cleaned up his prints and then walked over to his car and threw his bad inside and started the car to life.

"I better pay his mother a visit then go get cleaned up before I pick up Mike from work." He grinned as he drove off to Mike's parents house.

Vincent stood over Mike's mother's dead body looking at her up and down and then his looks over at his father's body. He had to say this was not much his handy work for this murder. He killed Mike's father with a broken rum bottle and stuck it in the throat of the old man. But for the mother he stabbed her in the face. "She had a real ugly face...she looked like a doll her face looked fake..." He muttered looking down at the mess he made.

"Oh well...they wont hurt Mike ever again. No one will." He smirked as he went around the house taking all the money they had and he took more pictures of Mike they had. Before he left he looked down at the mother's ring to see if it was real. He bent down and grabbed her hand and looked at the ring. "Hm not as good as Amber's but its still worth something." He cut off the finger and grabbed the ring. Once he took everything he wanted he cleaned his prints off and went to the car and drove back home to wash up.

* * *

 **Well this chapter is up and done. I will say it was pretty twisted with Vincent killing everyone but he is a murder so what can you do right? Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. On to the next chapter.**


	7. Golden Freddy appears

**(I own nothing of FNAF i may add my own OC's but thats all and this has yaoi in it with foxy and bonnie and maybe mike and Vincent. Freddy and friends all took the MMD forms in this story so its not twisted. It starts off as rated T for swearing and later on goes to rated M due hardcore sex so enjoy.)**

 **Five Night's at Freddy's**

 **A**

 **Darker Story**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Golden Freddy appears**

Mike entered the office he was happy that tonight was his last night at this hell of a job. Once he was done here he would never come here ever again. He didn't want a job where you had to fight for your life every night. He picked up the tablet and looked down at the screen. But before he could do anything the phone rang. When Mike didn't pick it up a message was left so he clicked to see if it was Scott.

" _(Omitted: Sir,) it is lamentable that mass agricultural development is (omitted: not) speeded by fuller use of your marvelous mechanisms. Would it not be easily possible to employ some of them in quick laboratory experiments to indicate the influence of various types of fertilizers on plant growth?_

 _You are right. Countless uses (omitted: of Bose instruments) will be made by future gener- (omitted: ations. The scientist) seldom knows contemporaneous (omitted: reward; it is enough to possess) the joy of creative (omitted: service.)"_

Mike's eyes widen at the message. "What the fuck was that!?" He glared at the phone and then looked back down to check on Foxy. "I hate this fucking job I hate it so much." He muttered.

* * *

In the back room alone was golden Freddy sitting on the floor alone. He opened his eyes and looked around the dark room where he was sitting in. He let out a small sigh knowing he been in sleep mode for a very long time now. Golden Freddy looked like normal Freddy, but he had short blonde hair and he wore a button up yellow shirt with a black vest and he wore black dress pants and black dress shoes. He slowly stood up onto this feet and opened the door and walked out of the back room and walked out into the party room.

"Oh god look!" Chica points over to golden Freddy. "He's out of sleep mode."

Freddy and Bonnie both looked over and their eyes widen. Even Foxy walked over to the group.

"Hello everyone..." Golden Freddy said to everyone as he sits down on the table. "What have I missed?"

"There is a new guy working here we been after him all week to put on his Freddy suit, but he keeps closing the doors on us." Bonnie says to him.

"That addled land lover makes me data go mad with sparks! I just want t' hook his addled human face off! That addled little shit..." Foxy says to Golden Freddy.

"Ye..yeah he makes Foxy swear and get all mad!" Freddy says to his golden twin.

Golden Freddy looks at everyone and smiles a bit. "Doors have never stopped me, I guess I will have to deal with him myself if you all can't get it done huh?" He glares at Bonnie and Foxy. "And don't think I don't know you been doing that human thing...sex? Your both messed up..."

Both Bonnie and Foxy look at each other then back at Golden Freddy. "And yer point? It's fun plus Bonnie be mine I can do whatever th' hell I want with that scurvey dog so mind yer business golden bear."

Golden Freddy rolls his eyes at the fox. "Whatever I don't care what you two do."

"Well I'm going to try and get the jump on him" Chica says as she leaves the party room and wonders into the hallway.

"I'll go too." Bonnie smiles as he leaves the 3 behind.

Golden Freddy looks at his twin and the fox. "So?"

"Avast! ye stay out o' this mr sleepy prince, by Blackbeard's sword! All ye e'er do be take a caulk ye addled golden bear!, we'll keel-haul ye! so just sit yer fat ass there and let us get th' night guard." Foxy points his hook at Golden Freddy.

Golden Freddy glares down at Foxy's hook then back up at him. "Whatever..."

"Hey Foxy that wasn't very nice, say sorry we are all friends here right?" Freddy smiled at the fox and patted him on the back.

Foxy glared at Freddy and narrowed his eyes. "I swear Freddy yer so fuckin' gay most o' th' time. Grow some balls fer once in yer damn life."

Freddy gasp out at what Foxy just called him. "Di..did you just call me gay? That wasn't very nice you meany!" He said as Foxy walks off. "Did you hear what he just called me!?" Freddy said to his twin.

Golden Freddy rolled his eyes. "Your upset he that called you gay? You do know he's the gay one. He dating Bonnie a guy..." He shakes his head at his slow friend.

* * *

Mike looked at the screen and saw the Golden Freddy in the party room hanging out with the normal Freddy. "There is two of them?" He sighs as he glares at the screen and sees Foxy running down the hall knocking Bonnie over onto his face. He clicks the button to close the door. He glares over and to see Chica in the hall real close by.

"Hey Foxy! you shouldn't knock your lover over like that!" Mike yells from the other side of the door.

Foxy kicks at the door harder then ever before. "What! dern't ye be tellin' me what t' do! Bonnie knows t' move out o' th' way when I come runnin'! So belay that talk ye addled ugly human!, by Blackbeard's sword! Now open up this door! Yaaarrrrr! ye wont be safe in there all night I will be on yer ass more then e'er tonight! I'll be aft ye every minute and if I dern't addled golden bear sure will!"

Mike rolled his eyes as Chica was at the door now so he clicked it shut. He looked at his screen and saw that Foxy was back at pirate cove so he opened the door, but Bonnie was there. "Oh fuck sake!" he closed the door on him.

Mike was getting worried now since he had both doors shut and it was using up alot of power now. He clicked the light and saw that Chica was now gone. So he opened up the door and looked down at the screen to see Freddy waving at him through the camera.

"Hello night guard!"

Mike raised his brow and then checked to see if Bonnie was gone and he was so he opened the door again. "Freddy is real messed up. He's always happy and waving at me yet he wants to kill me...what a fucked up bear." he sighs and shakes his head.

"Night guard I'm comin' fer yeah again!" Foxy shouted as he was running for the door again.

Mike's heart was starting to race. He knew Foxy wasn't kidding about being on his ass all night. He didn't know what to do. "Get lost!" Mike shouts.

* * *

Bonnie walks over to Foxy banging on the door in pure rage. "Um Foxy calm down or your power will shut down on you for using so much power up for getting so mad." He touches his lovers shoulder.

"What? I feel fine...I wont o'er use me power core from gettin' mad...I can't help it if this sea dog pisses me off." Foxy turns to face Bonnie. He walks over to him and hugs him tightly in his arms and whispers. "I love ye so much Bonnie...ye mean th' world t' me..without ye I dern't want t' e'er be out o' take a caulk mode." He kisses Bonnie on the lips and then he pulls away.

Bonnie smiles at him and holds his hand. "I want to have sex with you again..."

"Blimey, by Davy Jones' locker! I guess what they said about Bunnies be right they be horny as hell ha-ha! Ahoy! well I dern't mind I love fuckin' yer tight little hole baby." Foxy whispers into Bonnie's tail bunny ear. Then he pulled his lover along down to pirate cove.

"Oh Foxy I can't ever get enough of you." Bonnie kisses the fox roughly.

Foxy opens Bonnie's shirt and licks and kisses up his body and then he runs his one hand down and grips his bulge in his pants. "Oh Blimey yer hard already. ye must really love me touchin' ye. Your body's data remembers me touch."

Bonnie breaths out as he kisses up Foxy's neck and slides his long jacket off and runs his hands up his shirt and feels up Foxy's chest. "Your so sexy..." He whispers.

Foxy pulls down Bonnie's pants and doesn't even wet his fingers to get Bonnie ready. He pulls down his pants and shoves his now harden cock deep within Bonnie's tight hole.

"Um hey can you not do that tonight..." Golden Freddy opens the curtains on Bonnie and Foxy with both Chica and Freddy standing right next to him. "And you wonder why you can't get the night guard...shame..."

Both Bonnie and Foxy's face turns bright red. "Wh..what th' fuck! get th' hell out o' here! Fire the cannons! How dare ye come into me cove without askin' me! Yo-ho-ho! now get th' fuck out!" Foxy shouts as he let his rage boil over to the max.

Foxy stands up and fixes his pants and jumps Golden Freddy that makes a loud crashing sound. Bonnie gets up and puts his pants back on and fixes his shirt and rushes out of pirate cove.

Foxy punches Golden Freddy in the face and then he grabs him and whips him at the wall real hard that makes a crack. Golden Freddy glares up and gets up and grabs Foxy and kicks him in the stomach and then get grabs him by his shirt and slams him down to the ground and then gets on top of him and starts punching him in the head over and over.

"C'mon we shouldn't be fighting!" Freddy calls out getting all upset from his friends fighting each other.

"Yeah fight! fight!" Chica cheers happily.

Bonnie looks at his lover sadly. "Stop it! both of you!"

The two don't listen and then just keep beating the shit out of each other messing up the party room real bad. Breaking everything in their path. Foxy hooks Golden Freddy and spins around so fast and then throws him on the stage.

Freddy starts to cry. "Why can't we just get along..." He sobs.

Chica rushes over and kicks both Foxy and Golden Freddy in the faces to get them to stop fighting. "WILL YOU TWO STOP IT!" She shouts at the pair. "Look at what you both did! You made Freddy cry!"

Both Foxy and Golden Freddy looked at Freddy sobbing away on Bonnie's shoulder. They both sighed and walked over to him. Now feeling bad that they made him cry.

"I'm sorry..." Golden Freddy says looking sad.

Foxy's ears down down. "Aye I'm sorry too..."

Freddy looks up at them. "do...do you both re..really mean it?" He snuffles looking at them.

They both nod their heads at the same time. Freddy smiled brightly. "Oh I'm so happy!" He hugs them both. "We are all friends again!" He pulls away and looks at Chica. "Thank you...but next time don't hit because hitting is wrong."

Chica rolls her eyes and pats Freddy and his shoulder. "Yeah your right hitting is wrong...I'm sorry about that..."

Bonnie hugs Foxy and kisses his lips and strokes his red hair. "I love you" He whispers into the foxes ear.

Once they all said sorry they all glared at the camera that was watching them. They all smiled at the same time and then they all made a run for it.

* * *

Mike hit both doors at the same time to make sure they couldn't get in, but his power% was real low now. Only at 10% and it was only 5:43am. "Shit!" He swore as the power went out on him.

He closed his eyes tight as he could hear Freddy's music playing to his left again. He gripped the tablet tightly to him as his hands got all sweaty and his heart raced so fast. His body started to shake with pure fear.

Mike got gabbed roughly and got pulled into the hall. He looked up and saw Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie and Golden Freddy all standing in front of him. "Please...don't..." He begged as the Golden Freddy grabbed him by his right arm and Freddy grabbed his left and they started to drag him along. Mike remembered what Scott said once before. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but he had to.

Mike made his body limp as they dragged him along. The animatronices stopped dragging him and looked down at him.

Bonnie poked Mike with his finger. "Hmm maybe he broke down?"

Chica walked over and glared down at the night guard. "Maybe hes an empty suit?" She lightly kicks him with her foot.

"Hmm what do we do with that scurvey dog now? Ahoy! This has ne'er happened before... " Foxy said looking down at the night guard.

Mike kept playing dead until it hit 6am. He knew it would turn to that very soon. He just had to keep playing dead. Mike thanked Scott in his mind for this idea. It really saved him tonight.

"Well I guess we need to put something in him to wake him back up?" Golden Freddy said to the others.

"Will that work?" Freddy asked, but was cut off by the 6am ringing sound.

All the animatronices all stopped talking and went back to their places. Mike stood up and walked back to the office and grabs his bag and jacket and stalked outside to his car. He started it up and drove all the way home.

* * *

Once he was home he threw his stuff on the couch and laid on his bed. He was so tired and so scared. He felt so dead on his feet. he closed his eyes trying to get the thought of this hell of a week out of his mind and tonight since he was so close to being killed this time. He would of if he didn't so limp. He slowly let sleep take over his body and then he was out like a light.

Couple hours later Mike woke up. He didn't feel great at all. He felt so slushiness. Mike went to go have a shower to wash up then he was going to go to the diner and ask Vincent if he would meet him there. He had to tell him how he felt about him or he wouldn't able to see him anymore without feeling odd around him.

Once Mike made it to the diner he ordered his food and coffee as he waited for Vincent to show him. He sighed from being so tired and that he had to tell Vincent his feelings for him. He took a bite out of his sandwich and glared up at the tv. But what his saw made his blood run cold and his body shake. He saw up on the tv on the news the names of his mother and father and Amber and Colin all murdered the other night in their homes.

Mike didn't know what to think at this point. He didn't know how to think. He was in pure shock at what he was seeing. He kept watching as it said that Amber was stabbed 29 times in the stomach and got her throat slit. Then it said Colin was stabbed to death in the chest 24 time with also a throat slit. Then for his mom and dad. It said his mother was stabbed mostly in the face over 67 times and last his father was killed by a broken rum bottle.

He felt like he was going to be sick. He put his sandwich down and looked down at his meal. Mike didn't know if he go over there or what? He was so lost in his own mind that he didn't hear that Vincent sat across from him talking to him.

"Yo are you okay?" Vincent turned to look up at the tv and saw the news and now understood why Mike was so upset. "Well shit man...I'm so sorry..."

Mike looked up at his best friend. "Who the hell would do such a thing? I don't really care that Amber is gone, but my mom and dad? Hell even Colin...I get the feeling alot of this will be blamed on me. Due to me and Amber's break-up but my mom and dad I don't get..."

"Hey lets take your food home and get out of here. You don't need this stress." Vincent says to him and tells the waiter to pack up Mike's food and he ordered something as well to bring back to Mike's place.

Vincent drove them both to Mike's apartment and helped him get inside. He put their food away so they could eat it later. He walked over and sat down next to Mike on the couch. "It's going to be okay..." He pulled Mike to him and hugged him tightly.

Mike hugged him back then pulled away. "Vincent I need to say this before I full lose it!" He said with tears running down his face. "Look I really like you...in a sexual way and maybe a loving way too...I know we are both guys, but you make my heart go so nuts..."

Vincent's eyes widen at Mike's words. "Y..you really like me that way?"

Mike nodded his head and turned away. "I'm sorry I had to say it..."

Vincent pulls Mike to him and makes him face him. "Look I like you too...and I don't care if we are both guys. Who cares about gender." He smiles as he presses his lips to Mike's kissing him deeply. .

Mike's eye's widen and then he just gave into the kiss and pulled Vincent to him as he deepen the kiss. He even opened his mouth for Vincent's tongue to enter his mouth. He ran his hands through Vincent's purple hair as he got onto his lap kissing him not once stopping.

Vincent's dark tanned hands wondered down Mike's back and grabs his ass to give it a little squeeze. "If you keep this up I'll end up fucking you real hard, right here and now." He whispered as he kissed Mike's neck.

"Ah! I don't care..." Mike moaned out from Vincent's touch. "I want you to touch me all over. Make me feel good..."

Vincent smirked lustful. "As you wish Mike..."

* * *

 **Yes I just cock blocked you all lol Don't worry next chapter will have sweet sour lemon with those two 3 I'm going to try to get this story to last 12 chapters if I can. You can only do so much with fillers :p well I hoped you loved this chapter and I'll start on the next one as soon as I can.**


	8. The dark sinful lust

**(I own nothing of FNAF i may add my own OC's but thats all and this has yaoi in it with foxy and bonnie and maybe mike and Vincent. Freddy and friends all took the MMD forms in this story so its not twisted. It starts off as rated T for swearing and later on goes to rated M due hardcore sex so enjoy.)**

 **Five Night's at Freddy's**

 **A**

 **Darker Story**

 **Chapter 8**

 **The dark sinful lust**

 **Super Lemon:**

Mike and Vincent walked down to Mike's bedroom and then Vincent pushes Mike down onto the bed and gets on top of him so fast kissing his lips and then kissing up his neck as his hand slides under Mike's shirt. Mike let out a small moan as his face was starting to get flushed. He breathed out slowly and deeply.

"I've never done this with a guy before so I'm very new at this..." Mike breathed out as Vincent took off his shirt showing his well toned tanned upper half of his body. He had a four pack and you could tell he really worked out and took very good care of his body.

"I've only been with a guy two times so I'm not the best at it, but I'll go slow and make sure not to hurt you." Vincent says as he undoes Mike's pants and kisses his lips again. "I could never hurt you, you mean the world to me." He whispers as he starts to kiss down Mike's body and running his tongue over Mike's nipple making it hard as he swirled his tongue around and around.

"Ah! Mh!" Mike lets out a moan as Vincent's hand goes down lower and lower and slips his hand into his pants and pulls out his half harden dick and starts stroking him up and down slowly as he moves his mouth back up to Mike's lips again.

"Since this is your first time with a guy I'll go slow for you..." Vincent whispers into Mike's ear as he nips down on it and then licks it. That made Mike shiver from pure pleasure.

Vincent took off Mike's shirt and sucked at his nipples licking them slowly and then moved over to the next one. He could hear Mike moan out and he could feel Mike's dick have now gotten real hard now with some precum leaking out of it. "Hm your making a small mess, your body really wants me huh?" He smirks as he sticks his fingers into Mike's mouth. "Make them good and wet for me."

Mike nods and sucks on Vincent's fingers getting them real soaked with his saliva. He breathed out as his face became flushed. "Is that good?" He asks.

Vincent nods his head as he pulls his fingers out of Mike's mouth and pulls his pants fully off with his free hand and then he sticks one of his fingers into the ring of muscle of Mike's backside. He slowly moved his finger in and out slowly making sure his finger goes in real deep then soon he sticks another finger into him and starts doing the same thing seeing Mike starting to enjoy himself.

Vincent smiles from Mike's sounds he adds a third finger into him making sure to stretching him out. He wanted to make sure Mike could fit him. Vincent pulls his fingers out and saw how wet his finger where. "Wow your so wet down there, kinda like how a girl gets..." He smirks and he takes off his pants letting out his 9 inch cock out.

Mike's eyes widen at how big Vincent really was. "Is that even going to fit inside of me?" He asks as he breaths out.

Vincent smirks. "It should now relax, it will get good real soon." He pushes his large cock into Mike's ring of muscle and slow pushes in deeper and deeper into him until he was fully inside of him. He looked down and saw tears running down Mike's cheeks. "Shh don't cry it will get good soon, your body needs to get use to me." He strokes Mike's cheek to help calm him down. "I love you..." He whispers to Mike. ' _If anyone ever touches you or hurts I'll kill them, your mine and only mine if I cant have you no one ever will...'_ Vincent thought in the back of his mind.

Mike's eyes widen at Vincent's words. "I...I love you too..." He pulls Vincent down to him and kisses him on the lips with full of passion.

Vincent feels Mike's insides relax then he started to move into him slowly thrusting in deeply. "Your so tight Mike..." He says as he thrust into more and more.

"Ah! Mh!" Mike moans out as he rocks his hips along with Vincent's movement.

Vincent breaths out and starts picking up the speed and starts slamming into Mike hard and rough. "Oh yes Mike!" He moans out loudly. He keeps thrusting into him so much and then he hears Mike moan louder then he knew he hit the G-spot. He smiled and kept hitting that spot over and over again.

"AHHHH!" Mike screams out in plesure as he cums hard onto his own stomach. "OH fucking god yes!"

Vincent smirks and he thrust into Mike more and more and so fast, then soon after he cums deep within inside Mike. "Ah yeah..." He breaths out and pulls out of him and rolls over laying down next to him breathing out heavy. "Oh I got something for you." He gets up and goes over to this pants and pulls out a sliver cross on a sliver chain but he saw it had blood on it.

 **End lemon**

"I need to use the washroom first." He walks to the washroom and washes the necklace off. _'This was his cousins cross I took it right after I killed him...I don't think Mike will notice, more likely Amber gave it to him.'_ He walks back to the bedroom and pulls Mike's hand to him and places the cross into his hand.

Mike looks down and smiles brightly. "I love it." He puts it on and looks down at it. "I'll never ever take it off." He leans in and kisses Vincent on the lips. "I love you too." He lays down and cuddles up with Vincent and closes his eyes.

Vincent looks down at the sleeping Mike and smiles and then looks up at the ceiling. _'Ah Mike your mine forever, if you like it or not but I could never bring myself to ever hurt you I love you way to much my sweet prince... But you shall never know what I can do for you and what I've done that's for me alone and the ones that died...maybe me and him should leave this town and go far away just the two of us and start a whole new life..._ _'_ He closes his eyes and falls fast asleep.

* * *

the next morning Mike was in his kitchen making french toast for him and Vincent. He had a real good night but his backside really hurt, it was hard for him to sit right from having a dick up his ass. _'I slept with a guy...I really did it, does this make me gay? No, no it cant I like girls as well I guess it makes me bi then but Vincent is the only guy I've ever liked well loved...'_

Vincent comes from the washroom only wear his pants and with a towel around his neck. "Mm smells good in here, so listen like I said you need to work tonight but I'll take the 7th day for you okay? It can be a real pain in the ass." He sits down on the couch and turns on the tv to see the game on.

Mike nods as he gets two plates ready for him and Vincent and brings them out to the living-room and then goes back to bring two cups of coffee. He takes a sit and digs into his meal. "Thanks, I hate that job..."

"Well Richard said you can have the day shift with me so you want have to fight for your life no more." He smiles as he takes a long sip of his coffee.

"Well that's good." Mikes sips his coffee as well and looks down at his cross. "I love this cross so much, It will always make me think of you forever." He smiles as he cuts into his french toast.

Vincent smiles back at him. "I'm happy you love it to much..." He looks down at his untouched meal and knows how he got it was evil of him, but Mike meant the world to him and he would do anything to keep Mike happy and by his side forever. He cut into his toast and took a bite. "This is real good." He smiled at him. "Hey um have you thought about moving in together maybe?"

Mike finish his toast and looks over at Vincent with his eyes widen. "It maybe to soon to ask that we just started going out...lets wait a couple months and then talk about that." He takes a sip of his coffee again.

"Hm I guess your right then..." He finish his toast as well and goes back to his coffee.

Mike grabs his dishes and takes them to the kitchen to wash them, since he likes to do some house cleaning sometimes not always living like a slob that most would think of him.

Vincent gets up and brings his dishes to the kitchen to let Mike wash them while he gets ready for work. He walks off into the bedroom and grabs his shirt and his stuff. He comes back out and ties his hair back out of his face. "Well I gotta take off to work now." He says as he puts his shoes on.

Mike walks over to him and kisses his lips. "Have a good day." He smiles at him as Vincent leaves to go to work. Mike goes off to take a shower himself before he rest for a couple of hours before he had to work to work yet again at that hell hole he hated so much.

Once Mike was in the shower he started to wash his body down slowly letting the soap and water run down his bear wet chest and stomach. He was lost in thought thinking about Vincent and everything that has happened to him this past week. _'I've got a new job I have to fight for my life every night, I met Vincent, I lost my mom and dad, and Amber and my cousin...and now I slept with a man...my ass hurts so much. Stupid Vincent for being so damn big. Its not fair! and now he asked me if we can move in together... What a fucked up week this has been for me.'_

* * *

Vincent drove Mike to work for his finial night having to work there. "Be careful Mike, I would be upset if they killed you." He says to him as he leans over and kisses his lips.

Mike gets out of the car and takes in a deep breath as he walks over to the front doors and unlocks them and goes inside and locks them behind him. "My last night huh, I know this will be one hell of a fight, but I'm ready!" He says as he walks to his office.

* * *

 **Well thats this chapter yays only 3 more chapters to go until this story is finish, but don't be sad we will have five nights at freddys 2! coming up soon so we will see Vincent and the rest of the charters so dont worry and yes Mike will be in the next one too so you can see his love with Vincent grow more, but that all I'm saying for that one you will have to wait until its posted. So enjoy and the next chapter should be posted soon I hope.**


	9. Mike's big battle

**(I own nothing of FNAF i may add my own OC's but thats all and this has yaoi in it with foxy and bonnie and maybe mike and Vincent. Freddy and friends all took the MMD forms in this story so its not twisted. It starts off as rated T for swearing and later on goes to rated M due hardcore sex so enjoy.)**

 **Five Night's at Freddy's**

 **A**

 **Darker Story**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Mike's big battle**

Mike dashed to the back office and grabbed the tablet right away and turned on and and checked it out. He wasn't playing this time and he knew he had to be fully on his feet. He had a gut feeling they would come for him a lot more now. He was happy that Vincent was going to take tomorrow's shift. Mike took in a deep breath and saw that both Bonnie and Chica here not on the stage no more. He knew they where coming for him and even clicked over to pirate cove and saw Foxy looking right at him with a dark smirk on his face. "Come on fuckers." Mike said to himself as the battle to survive starts now.

* * *

Bonnie walked down the hall looking up at the camera knowing he was being watched. "He's real brave coming back again." He grins as he walks much faster to the back office and see Mike. He was about to jump him back the door shut right down in front of him. "Come on night guard we just wanna play!" He laughs.

Bonnie leaves the back hall and goes back to the party room looking over at his lover. "Foxy, you going to run for the back room again?"

Foxy glares over at bunny and nods " Yeah I be I'm sick o' that fucker comin' here every night watchin' us thinkin' he be so safe behind those doors."

Bonnie goes over and grabs Foxy and kisses his lips. "I love you so much." He deepens the kiss and then moves his mouth to Foxy's neck. "Can we?"

Foxy moans out in pleasure as he runs his hook along Bonnie's back. "WE can't we need t' get that night guard...Fuck! yer makin' me so hard right now..." He breaths out as he grabs Bonnie by his ponytail and kisses him roughly.

"Aw you two are so sweet!" Freddy says watching the two. "Love is so powerful! but we should go after the night guard its not nice to break the rules...Why must he be so mean we are only trying to show him breaking the rules is bad."

"Freddy he doesn't give a fuck about th' rules. The ornery cuss likes t' piss us off and watchin' us like a damn owl..." Foxy says to Freddy as he pulls away from Bonnie.

"Ah! Foxy you said a swear again!" Freddy points out. "Swearing is bad."

Foxy glares at Freddy getting so annoyed with his goody, goody act. "Oh me god Freddy will ye belay that talk with that goody act! And hoist the mainsail! ye sound like a addled sprog actin' like that I swear yer programmin' be so damn off or ye been hangin' out with th' minnows way t' much."

"Hey leave Freddy alone Foxy alone." Chica walks over to them in the party room with her arms crossed. "He's sweet so let him be that way."

Foxy rolls his eye and dashes for the back office at full speed.

* * *

Foxy runs so fast and almost makes it to the room then the door shuts on him. Foxy starts banging and kicking at the door like a mad man. "Open th' fuckin' door up! I'm goin' t' rip yer damn neck out once I get inside! Shiver me timbers! Y...y...ye d...d..damn sea dog!" Foxy pulled away from the door and wondered why he just stuttered there. He could feel his insides heating up bad. Then foxy snaps and his eye glows pure red and he starts attacking the door over and over in pure a rage mode. Bonnie rushes over to see what Foxy was doing.

"No Foxy calm down!" Bonnie shouts and runs over and grabs Foxy by the arm.

Foxy soon stops and walks back to pirate cove with Bonnie. "I'm sorry Bonnie I di'nae mean t' scare ye like that..." He hugs Bonnie close to him and kisses him on the lips.

Bonnie cuddles with the fox on pirate cove alone with the one he loved. "I love you Foxy always..."

* * *

Chica sighs as her and Freddy walks down the hall. "Foxy is going to shut down soon if he keeps acting like that..." She holds the bear's hand.

Freddy looks at her. "Don't say that! He wont shut down again! we are all friends our friendship is so strong."

She smiled at her friend and stroked his cheek. "Don't worry Freddy...We will make sure he doesn't shut down."

Freddy stops and looks up at the camera and then brings his face up real close. "Hello nightstand!" He smiles and waves.

Chica giggles and then walks over to the office door. She grins darkly and was just about to jump Mike but the door shuts and she its the door face first. "Ouch son of a whore!" She said as she rubbed her duck beck and then kicks the door.

* * *

"I smell a foul odor,I think it's getting closer, I'm having hallucinations. How much longer till the night is over? Maybe the place is haunted. And all they want is closure. But I really don't give a damn, I just wanna clock out and knock back a cold one, But Chica's tweaking out. Now Foxy's peeking out. Freddy is creeping around. I'm losing my power just keeping him out. Look at this article! Reading it now. Learning more info that's creeping me out. 5 AM, I'm going steady" Mike rapped to himself as he clicked the door again to keep Bonnie out and then Chica and then Freddy. And again Foxy.

Mike was getting real tired but he knew it wasn't time to relax yet it was only 3am. He sighed as he kept watching the tablet like mad. He barely took his eyes off the screen. He couldn't risk Foxy coming for him. He glared over at his power and saw it was getting real low real fast. It was now at 40%. He looked down and saw Foxy running for the door fast he was running so fast he ran over Bonnie knocking him over on his face. Mike hit the door shut again. "Don't you ever give up!?" He called out as he could hear the fox banging on the door hardcore.

* * *

Foxy kept banging on the door in full out rage now to the point he was seeing red. "I'm goin' t' fuckin' keel-haul ye! ye fuckin' little shit! I...I..." Foxy felt it now. He felt his his body over heating badly. He could see error through his eye now. "...System shut down...I'm sorry Bonnie I o'er did it again...I love ye always..." With that Foxy fell to the ground. His body shut down and went into sleep mode.

"FOXY!" Bonnie screamed as he dashed over to the fox and bent down and shook him to wake him up. "FOXY! FOXY! WAKE UP!" Bonnie started to cry. Knowing his body could not make tears or anything like that but some oil came from his eyes. "No please wake up Foxy! Don't leave me!"

Both Freddy and Chica ran over to him and saw that Foxy shut down again. Chica walked over to her friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Bonnie..."

Freddy's eyes widen. "Foxy...no...not again..." He started to sob as well. He walked over and picked up his friend and took him back to pirate cove and laid him down on the stage. "Foxy...no..."

Bonnie kept crying out oil from his eyes then he glared up at the camera with pure rage and anger. "He made Foxy shut down! He made Foxy go nuts" He stood up and clutched his fist. "I'm going to kill him!" He runs off at full speed and makes it to the door as Mike tries to close Bonnie grabs it from closing and using his power to push the door back open. "It's me!" Bonnie said as he fight trying to keep the door open.

Bonnie keeps holding the door open trying to lift it enough so he could get inside but he felt his left arm spark that made him let go of the door and it shut down in front of him. "Ouch that hurt." He looked down at his left arm and saw it sparking alot and some of the wires now sticking out. "I over did it myself..." He whispered as he sat down onto the floor holding his arm. He couldn't even move it much anymore. "Oh Foxy..."

* * *

Chica looked at the time and saw it was 5am now. Not much time left again. She didn't want to go down without a fight not after losing their dear friend. "Oh Freddy...what do we do?"

Freddy sighed and then the power went out and everything was dark. "Hmm better go." Freddy runs to the back office and stops when he sees Bonnie sitting on the ground holding his arm that was sparking alot. "Bonnie...?" He looked down at his friend.

"I'm okay..." Bonnie says to his friend and looks away.

Freddy walks over to the open door and his eyes glow and his music starts to play as he looks at Mike.

"Shit!" Mike says as his heart races and sweat runs down his face. He gets out of his chair and looks over at the other open door and makes a run for it before Freddy could grab him.

Mike dashes past Chica in the hall and runs out into the party room and stops seeing Freddy walking towards him one way and Chica the other way. He takes a step back holding his cross that Vincent gave him. He looked up at the clock and saw it was 5:58am. "Get away!" He says to the two.

Freddy walks over to Mike and stops in front of him. "You made our friend shut down...You keep breaking the rules...Your not a nice guy..."

Chica stands next to her friend and glares at Mike. "We don't like you...you break the rules and we try and hurt you and you still come back for more."

Mike looks at the two with pure fear in his eyes. "Tonight is my last night, you wont ever see me again after tonight..." He says to the two.

The two look at each other then back at Mike. "Then leave right now and never come back here ever again at night." Freddy says to him with his eyes pure black.

Chica looks at him with glowing red eyes as the time hits 6am. "Remember what we said." She said as she goes into sleep mode same with Freddy and Bonnie.

* * *

Mike sighed and walked past them and went outside and breathed out. He looked over and saw Vincent waiting for him. He ran over and hugged him tightly to him. "Its all over...I don't need to work night here anymore..." He smiles at his lover.

Vincent nods and takes Mike into the car and drives him home. He saw that Mike passed out right away as he drove down to Mike's apartment.

Vincent picked Mike up and carried him up to the apartment and laid him down on his bed. Vincent looked down at Mike's sleeping form and took off his shirt and laid down next to him and kissed his shoulder and cuddled up to him. "I'm so happy your safe and sound with me...I'll never let nothing ever happen to you ever again..." He whispered. He slowly closed his eyes knowing tonight he was going to deal with it once and for all. But he before he passed out he got out of the bed and used the phone to make a fast call.  
"Hey Richard? We need to talk about tonight..." He said into the phone. "Yeah, you know where I'm getting at...tonight met me at Freddy's pizza at 11pm. Yeah we are going to do that..." He hangs up the phone and smirks darkly.

"This shall be fun..." He laughs as he walks back to the bedroom and cuddles with Mike again and passes out cold for the day.

* * *

A Song for Foxy.

All I wanted was to be on the stage  
But I'm living my dreams  
From inside of a cage

Don't look away  
Don't turn your back  
Don't you dare disengage  
Joints are rusty,  
Tank is empty,  
Now I'm running on rage

All alone on Pirate Cove  
It drove me half insane  
Even if you'll never hear,  
I'll sing a cheer to ignore the pain

But I just want to be noticed  
I only crave your gaze  
But when you look away  
From my display  
It sends me in a craze  
'cause I just want you to notice  
I just want everyone to know  
But now my heart is dark  
My bite is worse than my bark,  
I just wanna put on a show

All I wanted was to play in the band  
Even if it was challenging  
With a hook for a hand...

You never listened  
Never bothered  
Never looked my way  
It's only fair for me to visit you  
And make you pay!

All alone on Pirate Cove  
It broke my heart in two...  
You never came to see me  
So now I'm coming to see you

But I just want to be noticed  
I only crave your gaze  
But when you look away  
From my display  
It sends me in a craze  
And I just want you to notice  
I just want everyone to know  
But now my heart is dark  
My bite is worse than my bark,  
I just wanna put on a show...

* * *

 **There its updated only one more chapter left then this story is done. But dont be sad part 2 will be coming too Freddy and his friend still have one more chapter to play with Vincent and after another story. Enjoy and leave me a nice review.**


	10. We are far from gone

**(I own nothing of FNAF i may add my own OC's but thats all and this has yaoi in it with foxy and bonnie and maybe mike and Vincent. Freddy and friends all took the MMD forms in this story so its not twisted. It starts off as rated T for swearing and later on goes to rated M due hardcore sex so enjoy.)**

 **Five Night's at Freddy's**

 **A**

 **Darker Story**

 **Chapter 10**

 **We are far from gone**

Vincent is outside next to his car lighting a smoke waiting for Richard to show up. He glared at the pizzeria and narrowed his eyes at the glass doors. He he touched his belt to make sure his knife was in its holder. He glared over and saw a car pull up next to him. Vincent smirked and threw his cig away and stomped it into the ground.

"You sure took your sweet time." He said looking over at Richard who was getting out of his car and walking over to him.

"Shut the fuck up loser." Richard said as he stands in front of Vincent. "Okay, so your gonna help me do this?"

"Yeah." Vincent nods.

"Good. Okay here is five tanks of gas, I want you to pour it all over the floors and then light it up on fire. And if Freddy and his friends come bug you smack them like a hoe with this crowbar." Richard passes him the crowbar. "This better work I need the money for this run down piece of shit place. Once I get the money from burning this place to the ground I can rebuild it and over charge people for the newer stuff. Kids are stupid they like newer nicer things."

Vincent smirks and laughs. "Your right on that one. Plus I need to burn this place from after the murders I did a year ago. Not even Scott knows what I've done."

Richard rolls his eyes at his friend. "Yeah whatever purple guy. Just get the job done understand?"

Vincent nods his head and make sure he has his lighter on him. He goes over and picks up the gas tanks and walks over to the door.

"Hey are you sleeping with the new guy?" Richard asks walking over to his car.

"I might be..." Vincent says.

"My god your such a fag! you make me sick, but you know how to get away with murder very well. If you didn't I would beat your home ass into the ground." Richard says as he gets into his car and starts it up and drives off.

"What an homo hating ass hole...I should slit his throat one day." Vincent says unlocking the doors.

* * *

Chica is sitting on the stage with Freddy and Bonnie next to her. "I Guess the night guard really did quit huh?"

"Yeah, but at what cost?" Bonnie says looking at his arm that wasn't working anymore. He couldn't even move the thing anymore. "I lost Foxy and my left arm..."

Freddy pulls Bonnie close to him and hugs him. "We are family Bonnie until the end."

"Hey I'm going to sing a song for you both." Chica stands up and grabs the mic and turns on the music and speakers.

Both Freddy and Bonnie got off the stage and sat down at the front table to see what Chica was up too.

Chica starts to sing for her two best friends. "We are, we are Not your ordinary fami-mily. But we can all agree that. We are, we are. Close as close can be. So it don't matter what it looks like. We look perfect to me. We got every kind of love, I feel so lucky indeed. They can keep on talking. It don't matter to me cause. We are, we are family. We are are are are (We are), We are are are are (We are), We are are are are (We are), We are, we are family, family, family, We are, we are family. So what? We don't look, we don't act. We don't walk, we don't talk. Like you do. So what? If we hang just to hang. Ain't no shame. We gon' do what we want to. Cause we come from everywhere. Searching for ones to care. Somehow we found it here. We found us a home. We are, we are. Not your ordinary fami-mily, But we can all agree that. We are, we are. Close as close can be."

Freddy clips his hands to the music and Bonnie rocks his head to the music and smiles at Chica on stage singing for them.

"So it don't matter what it looks like. We look perfect to me. We got every kind of love. I feel so lucky indeed. They can keep on talking. It don't matter to me cause. We are, we are family. OK, so the links in our chain makes us strange, But really they make us stronger. And I wouldn't replace not a thing. Mother or father. Cause we, Cause we come from everywhere. Searching for ones to care. Somehow we found it here. We found us a home. We are, we are. Not your ordinary fami-mily, But we can all agree that. We are, we are. Close as close can be. So it don't matter what it looks like. We look perfect to me. We got every kind of love. I feel so lucky indeed. They can keep on talking. It don't matter to me cause. We are, we are family (Family) (We are). We are, we are family..."

"The was so lovely Chica!" Freddy stands up and walks over to the stage and takes her hand and dances with her. Bonnie on the other hand wasn't in the mood to sing and dance without Foxy by his side.

Bonnie stood up and walked over to the pirate cove and pulled back the curtains and saw Foxy laying there on the smaller stage in sleep mode. He walked over and sat down next to his lover and stroked his red hair with his right arm and then started to cry oil from his eyes again. "Foxy...come back to me...please I love you so much." He presses his lips to Foxy's forehead.

( **Sorry for adding another song. But they are singers after all.)**

Bonnie starts to song to Foxy as he rocks his body in his arm and lap with drops of oil landing on Foxy's face. "Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere. I Reach Out, For You, But Your Not There. So I Stood, Waiting, In The Dark. With Your Picture, In My Hands. Story Of a Broken Heart. Stay With Me. Don't Let Me Go. Cause I Can't Be Without You. Just Stay With Me. And Hold Me Close. Because I've Built My World Around You. And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You. So Stay with Me. Just Stay With Me. I'm Trying And Hoping, For The Day, When my touch is enough. To Take The Pain Away. Cause I've Searched For So Long. The Answer Is Clear. We'll be OK if We Don't Let It Disappear. Stay With Me. Don't let Me go. Cause I Can't Be Without You. Just Stay With Me. And Hold Me Close. Because I've Built My World Around You. And I Don't Wanna Know What's it Like Without You. So Stay with Me. Just Stay With Me. I've searched my heart over. So many many times. No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night. Our Picture Hangs Up To. Remind Me Of The Days. You Promised Me We'd Always Be. And Never Go Away. That's Why I Need You To Stay, Stay With Me. Don't let Me go. Cause I Can't Be Without You. Just Stay With Me. And Hold Me Close. Because I've Built My World Around You. And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You. So Stay with Me. Just Stay With Me..." He strokes Foxy's cheek smearing his oil tear on Foxy's cheek. "Oh.. oh oh, don't leave...so I stay waiting in the dark..."

* * *

Vincent watches from the shadows seeing how Bonnie was acting at the fox. ' _Do these things have feelings? Do they feel sadness, hate and love? But how they are not even human or even alive...'_ He thought as he walked down the dark halls pouring the gas onto the floors. He had to finish the job.  
"If I ever lost Mike I would lose it...he's the only one who ever gave a fuck about me..." He moves to the kitchen and pours the next tank of gas onto the floor.

"Before Mike...I would sleep with random girls mostly sluts, and drink and smoke all the time...half of the time I would wake up and hold a gun to my head trying to end it all...My family never gave a shit about me, I always got bullied for being born with purple hair...my only friend was Scott...I was with a girl once, but she thought I was freak..." Vincent sighed. and went into the hall and poured more gas. "Mike was my first love...and I will make sure to never ever lose him...he's mine and only mine forever..."

Vincent poured all the gas tanks throughout the restaurant and walks over to the party room, but stays hidden in the shadows and watched Freddy and Chica just chatting away.

He smirks, but saw that Freddy had spotted him. "Shit..." He whispered as he stalked away back into the shadows.

* * *

Freddy's eyes started to glow white as he looked over at Chica. "Someone is here..." He gets off the stage and helps her off too.

"Is it the night guard again?" She asked looking up at her friend.

"I don't know, but this one is hiding in the shadows..." Freddy narrowed his eyes as he walks with his friend. "Bonnie come on, someone is here with us."

Bonnie lays Foxy's body back down and runs over to this friends. "Is there? Well lets go find who ever it is..."

Vincent smirks in the shadows waiting for one of the animatronices to come to him. He kissed his crowbar and saw Freddy first and jumped out of the shadows and smacked him in the head knocking the bear over.

Vincent gets on top of Freddy and starts beating him with his crowbar more and more breaking his one ear off and just kept hitting Freddy over and over more.

"AHHH!" Freddy screamed out in pain as he started to see red and the error sign through his eyes. "Please stop!"

"FREDDY!" Chica screamed as she jumped onto Vincent's back pulling him off Freddy and then she whips him into the wall. "How dear you hurt Freddy!"

Vincent gets up and runs at Chica and smacks her right in the jaw with his crowbar so hard that it breaks it badly and make her jaw hang low and wide open. She couldn't now talk anymore.

Bonnie was in pure shocked seeing his friend so badly hurt. "You...!" Bonnie ran at Vincent so fast punching him right in the face with his right hand breaking his nose.

Vincent holds his nose in pain. "FUCK!" He took a step back and wiped the blood from his face and saw that Bonnie's left arm wasn't working. He ran at the bunny and hit him in the arm that was broken and then in the face real hard ant made Bonnie's face crack.

Vincent gets on top of Bonnie and started beating him mostly in the face over and over again. He threw his crowbar and pulled out his knife and stabbed Bonnie right between the eyes making sure to really break him.

Once he was doing beating the animatronic and lit his lighter and threw it into the kitchen lighting the place on fire. He dashed to the front glass door and smirked over his shoulder and left.

* * *

Freddy got up and saw the the place of fire. "Oh no Chica! Bonnie hurry! WE need to get out of here!" He got up and helped Bonnie to his feet same with Chica.

"Wait I can't leave Foxy!" Bonnie dashed to the party room and into pirate cove. "FREDDY! I can't carry him my arm is broken and I can't see very well."

Freddy picks Foxy up and drags him along down the flaming halls. He looked over at the front glass doors and tried to move faster while dragging Foxy's body along the ground.

Chica went to open the doors but part of the ceiling broke and fell onto her hands breaking them right off. She tried to scream out but with her broken jaw she couldn't make much sound.

Bonnie points to the back office and runs there as the others follow him. Once inside Chica shut other right door while Bonnie shut the left one.

Freddy places Foxy down into the ground and then Bonnie sits onto the floor and pulls Foxy's body onto his lap. "We are going to die?"

Freddy sits down next to Bonnie cuddled up close to him. "I don't know..."

Chica sat down next to the other side of Bonnie and cuddled up to him as well.

"No matter what we will go out together like a family." Bonnie says to them.

"Your not going to die..." A Voice says.

They look up and see Golden Freddy standing in front of then with someone else next to him. "Our time isn't up yet." He says as he bends down to them.

The other being had jet black hair a white face with purple lines under his eyes and he wore pure black with white strips.

"I will make sure you will all be saved." The dark one said to the three.

"Who are you?" Freddy asks the dark one.

"I have two names, some call me the puppet, but my name is Marionette...I will make sure no harm will come to none of you now sleep. Once you awaken you will be okay." He says in a low dark voice. He waves his hand and the three go into sleep mode.

Golden Freddy stands up and looks over at the puppet. "This will work huh?"

"Yes...you should know I wont let them die yet, nor you...now lets wait for us to be reawaken again." Marionette says.

* * *

 **Its done! the story is finished. Don't worry Freddy and his friends will be back in the next story! I hoped you enjoyed this story I know this chapter was sad but i had to make it like it. Well the next one will be posted soon it will be called '** **A Sinister story' Until then bye bye.**


End file.
